The Lords of Chaos
by Blackthornhiei
Summary: An Inuyasha/Urusei Yatsura/Ranma 1/2 X-over. The Furies go to feudal Japan to stop Sesshomaru and another demon from getting the Jewel
1. 1- Dreams

This is actually an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 1  
Dreams  
  
  
"What's going on?" Ryouga asked softly to himself, looking out  
the window of Ranma's room.  
  
For the past two weeks, he had been having nightmares, all the  
same, with the same deadly demons. He had barely slept in those two  
weeks, and this night his nightmare also involved his cousin. He didn't   
want to go back to sleep, to see his cousin being ripped apart over  
and over again.  
  
He turned from the window, to Ranma and Genma, surprised that  
his scream hadn't awakened them, then turned his attention back to the  
clear, full-moon night.  
  
A lone cloud covered the moon, turning it red, and Ryouga was  
filled with a terrible sense of foreboding. Something was going to  
happen... or it had happened already, it wasn't clear. Which was  
strange in itself, because when he got these feelings, which wasn't  
often, they were precise on their timing. He shivered as he suddenly  
feared for his life and that of his cousin.  
  
The door slid open, and he turned to it. Standing outside was  
Kasumi, signaling him to come out. She looked worried.  
  
"You felt it too?" He asked softly.  
  
Kasumi nodded, "I wish I could say that it's probably nothing,  
but..." She shook her head. "I can't tell if it's past or future..."  
  
"I know," Ryouga said. "And I've been getting these nightmares...  
I'm fearing the worst."  
  
******************************  
  
Breakfast at the Tendo house was like every other morning,   
Ranma noted, yet something was different and he tried to put a finger  
on it.  
  
Ryouga was his usual depresive self, yet... there was something  
in his eyes. Maybe because he had slept little during the night.  
  
"I'm leaving Nerima today." Ryouga announced suddenly.  
  
"Really?" Ranma wasn't surprised at the news, "And were are  
you going?" He shouldn't have asked. Ryouga never knew were he was  
going.  
  
"To my cousin's house," Ryouga answered, "It's been a while   
since I last saw her."  
  
"If you know the address we could call a cab." Akane offered.  
  
"It's alright," Ryouga stood, "I'll find my way." He stood and  
took his backpack, "Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"You're always welcome," Kasumi smile, "And be careful."  
  
*****************************  
  
"I'm not going to turn pig and run into Akane's room." Ryouga  
said after Ranma had followed him for half an hour. "I'm going to my  
cousin's house."  
  
"Yeah, right," Ranma snorted from the fence, "As if you know  
how to get there."  
  
Ryouga stopped and looked thoughtful, "Actually," He said  
quietly, "It's the only place I can get to, without getting lost, no  
matter were I am." Then he continued walking.  
  
"Whatever," Ranma said, not beleiving a word, "I'll stick  
around. See were we end up before you decide to call a cab."  
  
Two hours later, Ranma was starting to think it was true. Ryouga  
hadn't one hesitated at an intersecion or stopped to ask for directions.  
In fact, he looked like someone who knew were he wanted to go and  
how to get there. By noon, they stopped at what looked like a small  
temple. They walked in.  
  
A small boy was playing with a cat in front of the house. He  
turned to looke at them and a big smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Ryouga-kun!" He screamed, running towards them.  
  
"Hello Sota!" Ryouga smiled, lifting the boy ang giving him a  
big hug. "Where's your sister?" He asked.  
  
Sota looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. He was saved   
by an old man and a woman.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ryouga." The woman said, "It's been some time  
since you stopped by, and you came in time for lunch." She gave them a  
pleasant smile.  
  
"Aunt, Granmpa." Ryouga said bowing to them. Then he looked up  
witha worried expression, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Well, Kagome is..." The woman said, she looked confused, "I  
think you'd better come in. It's a weird story, and I don't think  
you'll beleive me."  
  
"But she's alright?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she seemed to be alright." The woman  
answered, a little amused.  
  
"Last time..?" Ryouga whispered. "Well, Aunt. With what I've  
seen these past few years, I'm ready to beleive in anything."  
  
*****************************  
  
"So Kagome's in the 'Warring States Period'..." Ryouga repeated  
over a plate of Tempura chicken, "And you say she went there through the  
old well?"  
  
"A six armed woman came out of the well the first time and pulled  
her in," Sota said, "She stayed there for almost three days."  
  
"And the last time she came," Kagome's mom said, "She asked us to  
keep away from the well, sinece anything can come out of it."  
  
"I'll take a look at the well later," Ryouga offered, "I can  
handle anything that decides to show up."  
  
"If your going there, could you give her this?" She asked, handing  
Ryouga a small backpack full of Ramen cups. "She has a friend over there  
who loves this stuff, and last time she took so few..."  
  
******************************  
  
"To be your family, they seem to have a very good sense of were  
they are." Ranma said as he followed Sota and Ryouga to the well.  
  
"My mom was married to Ryouga's mom's brother." Sota said   
happily.  
  
"My dad's whole family has a bad sense of direction," Ryouga  
continued, "My mom's family is another matter. She's the only one with  
the problem."  
  
"So you got it from both sides, uhm?" Ranma acknowledge, "But  
what happened to your uncle?"  
  
"He died when I was very young..." Sota answered, a hint of  
sadness in his voice, "I don't remember him, but mom says his eyes  
were the same color as Ryouga's."  
  
Ranma decided not to speak further of the subject and walked  
quietly until the reached the well shrine.  
  
Ryouga opened the door of the shrine and walked in. Ranma followed  
but Sota just stayed at the door. Ryouga walked down the stairs and   
looked into the well.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Ranma asked, leaning against the railing,  
"Walk into the well and fall out of the sky in the past?"  
  
"You go into the well then climb out," Sota explained, "I once  
tried it but couldn't. Not everybody can."  
  
"We?" Ryouga looked at Ranma.  
  
"Why not?" Ranma said, "You want me to sit around the dojo, bored,  
while your training somewhere else?" He walked down the stairs, "Well?  
let's go."  
  
"You first." Ryouga said and pushed Ranma down the side.  
  
"Ryouga! You bastaaaaaaa......."  
  
Ryouga stood on the edge of the well and turned to Sota.  
  
"Don't worry about us, we'll be alright." He waved and jumped in.  
  
Sota watched his cousin dissapeared, then closed the doors of the  
shrine. He waited outside for a few minutes until it was obvious they  
had made it to the past. He locked the door and headed to his house.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ryouga landed on his back, on something soft. The inside of the  
well was dark but then it cleared. When he looked at the mouth of the  
well, he could see the blue sky.  
  
"Could you please get offa me!?" Ranma said standing up. Ryouga  
landed hard on his backside.  
  
They climbed out of the well and found themselves in the clearing  
of a forest. Without looking back, Ryouga walked into the forest.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ranma screamed, "You're not getting   
yourself lost and leaving me to find my way back to Tokyo!"  
  
"if you don't want to get lost, stick close." Ryouga said. It  
sounded strange coming from the boy with the worst sense of direction in  
the world.  
  
As they walked, a large creature crashed through the trees and  
landed in front of then, back turned towards them.  
  
"What the..." Ryouga started.  
  
The creature turned at the sound of the voice.  
  
"C-c-c-cat!" Ranma screamed, as he saw that the creature actually  
resembled a tiger. He ran and huddled behind a rock.  
  
"Coward!" Ryouga spat, then studied the creature, "A tiger-demon!"  
  
The demon's claw slapped him on the shoulder and he flew against  
a tree. He quickly took a glance at the three slashes on his shoulder,  
and felt the blood starting to flow. He stood.  
  
Suddenly, he gasped. Through the daze of the impact the forest  
turned into a dreamscape. He recognized the demon as one from his  
nightmares. A shadowy figure ran into the forest behind the demon, and  
materialized into a girl.  
  
"Kagome!" Ryouga screamed, trying to stop the girl, "Stay back!"  
  
The demon turned to the girl, pounced her and ripped her into  
misty shreds.  
  
"No!" Ryouga screamed, as the vision cleared, "I won't let you   
do that!"  
  
His body was covered by a blue aura wich then concentrated in  
front of his outstretched hands, forming a ball of crackling blue   
energy.  
  
"Shi Shi Hokou Dan!" He scramed. The energy ball hit the demon  
dead center, blowing it up into pieces of all sizes. Ryouga staggered,  
trying hard to stay on his feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ranma said. He noticed the three parallel  
slashes on Ryouga's shoulder, and forgot his fear. "Why did that thing  
attack us?"  
  
"I don't know..." Ryouga replied when a glint caught his eye. He  
noticed that it was coming from a pulsating piece of demon gore. The  
buried his hand in it a pulled out what appeared to be a shard of   
crystal. He put it in his pocket.  
  
He was feeling dizzy when another crashing sound made him turn  
and reach for his bandanas. He threw one in the general direction of  
the sound.  
  
A pink and silver blur jumped over the bandana materializing into  
a boy with long silver hair and dog ears when it landed.  
  
"Where is it!" The dog-eared boy demanded, confident in himself.  
"Where's that demon!" The boy then stood straight and looked around  
himself, at the carnage on the clearing. He sniffed the air then set  
his golden eyes on Ryouga. "You did this?" He asked.  
  
"What if I did?" Ryouga answered defiantly.  
  
The boys eyes narrowed as he and Ryouga silently challenged  
each other.  
  
Ranma watched helplessly as the both bared their fangs, growled  
and crouched ready to attack...  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Where are you! I told you to wait for me!"  
  
And into the clearing stepped a girl with long black hair,  
wearing a sweater and a short skirt. She looked first at the dog-eared  
boy then at Ryouga.  
  
"Ryouga-kun!" She beamed, and hugged him.  
  
Inu-Yasha relaxed, somewhat releived that Kagome knew the  
intruder. The question was, why was she hugging him that way.  
  
"Kagome!" He said sharply, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Forgetting?" Kagome gave her partner a puzzled look, "Oh, yes!  
Inu-Yasha this is Ryouga and this is..." She looked at the pig-tailed boy.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." Ranma answered absently, wondering what was  
going on.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Inu-Yasha said, annoyed, "I'm talking  
about the Shikon jewel!"  
  
"Are you sure this was the right demon?" Kagome gestured around  
her, "I don't see it regenerating. I can't see the jewel here either.  
But..." She looked around herself, "I can somehow feel it... It can't  
be very far..."  
  
"Your sight is getting worse that the Old Witch's, girl. And she  
only has one eye."  
  
Ryouga couldn't help but smile at the exchange. Kagome and   
Inu-Yasha reminded him of two other persons he knew. Then he remembered  
what he had among among the demon remains.  
  
"This isn't what you're looking for, are you Kagome?" He asked  
showing her the crystal shard.  
  
"It is," Inu-Yasha peered at it, but before he could take it,  
Kagome put it in her pouch. "Why do you have it?" He aske suspiciously.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"He's not your enemy." Kagome reprimanded, "So stop treating  
him like one."  
  
"Or what?" Inu-Yasha regetted it the moment he said it.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
16-May-99  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
Well, here's chapter one. By the way, sorry if Inu-Yasha appeared a little  
late in the chapter, but I couldn't help it. This whole thing started  
with picture I drew, and decided to write a story about it. So instead  
of Ryouga just wandering into the past, I decided to give him a reason  
to go there. For those who don't like the idea of Ryouga and Kagome as  
cousins, sorry about that, I'm not changing it.  
  
Next chapter: The two sides get to know each other and as the mistery  
gets bigger, the bad guy makes an appearence. 


	2. 2- Strange Things

This is actually an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
the disembodied voice and the little bat-demon, which are property  
of Xennon Fightercorp, in other words: Me!  
  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 2  
Strange Things  
  
"That's strange," Kaede said, "Kagome's brother couldn't pass  
through the well but you did. And you were also able to see the shard  
of the Shikon jewel. Do you know why?"  
  
Ryouga shook his head, "No, I don't. It just happened."  
  
"Old witch," Inu-Yasha said, looking up from the Ramen cup he  
had been devouring, "If he has the same abilities as Kagome, then why  
don't we dump her back to her time, and keep him? It seems he can handle  
himself pretty well against a demon. Unlike a certain girl we know..."  
  
Before Kagome could hammer Inu-Yasha's head, Kaede spoke.  
  
"Why do you say so?"  
  
"Well, I think he blew up that tiger-demon..."  
  
All eyes, except Ranma's were suddenly on Ryouga, who had barely  
touched his food.  
  
"Now that I come to think of it," Kagome said, "How did you kill  
that demon?"  
  
"Look," Ryouga said, closing his eyes, "I'd rather not talk  
about it right now..." He stood and walked out of the cabin.  
  
"Ryouga..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"He's been like that since we left Nerima," Ranma explained.  
Besides, it was normal Ryouga behaviour... but, he hadn't allowed  
Kagome to treat his wound, claiming that it was just a scratch. And he  
looked tired... After just a single Shi Shi Hokou Dan blast? Something  
was definitely wrong.  
  
Inu-Yasha, on his part, felt a little jealous of the attention  
Kagome was giving the newcomer. He wondered if there was anything going  
on between them.  
  
So after dinner was over, he walked out into the night. After  
sniffing the area around the cabin, he found what he was looking for  
on the roof.  
  
"A little jealous, aren't we?" Ryouga said, not looking at  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No! I'm not!" Inu-Yasha replied automatically.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ryouga said, "I'm just her cousin, and  
we haven't seen each other in a long time."  
  
"Still, cousins can get married." Inu-Yasha huffed.  
  
"I already have someone..." Ryouga replied.  
  
"Good." Inu-Yasha said. He didn't want to continue talking  
about it, so he changed the subject, "I still want to know how you  
did it."  
  
"You'll know tomorrow," Ryouga said, and stood. At that   
moment his vision darkened, and he lost his balance. If not for  
Inu-Yasha's quick reflexes he would have fallen of the roof and  
broken something. As the darkness worsened, he thought he heard  
Kagome and Ranma calling him. He tried to answer but couldn't. It  
was just darkness.  
  
*************************  
  
"I wonder how he was able to resist the poison for that  
long..." Kaede shook her head as she placed a moist cloth on  
Ryouga's forehead.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Ranma said, "Ryouga's got the  
strength and stamina of an elephant. It isn't easy to take him down."  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed Ryouga's hand, then looked at his face.  
  
"Well, he doesn't smell like any of you," He declared, "In  
fact, he doesn't smell like a normal human."  
  
"I've often wondered if he's human at all," Ranma muttered.  
  
Ryouga groaned and opened his eyes. Kagome was quickly at his  
side.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I must have been poisoned," He groaned, pressing his hands on  
his eyes, I'm still hallucinating," At Kagome's questioning look, he  
continued, "I'm still seeing the dog-eared boy I talked to earlier." He  
answered with a chuckle.  
  
"You were poisoned," Kagome answered, "But Inu-Yasha's real."  
She gave him a bowl of soup, which he started devouring, "Right now  
I can't decide which of you is the most stuborn one."  
  
"Who's talking about being stuborn!" Inu-Yasha protested.  
  
It started an argument which ended with Kagome yelling 'sit'  
and Inu-Yasha face down on th floor. Kaede shook her head and  
mumbled something inaudible. Ryouga found it amusing. And Ranma  
couldn't believe anything that had happened since he had followed Ryouga  
out of the dojo. It had to be a dream, a really weird dream.  
  
"By the way, Ryouga," Kagome said, turning her attention away  
from the half-demon, "What are you doing here? I mean, you didn't go  
into the well out of curiosity, did you?"  
  
"Well..." Ryouga started, testing his arm and wincing when  
his shoulder hurt, " Your grandpa and Sota told me everything, so I  
decided to come and check. Ranma's the one that tagged along out of  
curiosity."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you stayed out of trouble." Ranma  
grumbled.  
  
"But why?" Kagome asked.  
  
Ryouga sighed and looked down.  
  
"You may not beleive this, but... I've been having this really  
weird feeling that something bad is going to happen..." He noticed that  
Ranma had started to pay attention, "And the demon I killed... is one  
of the demons that has been appearing in my nightmares these past two  
weeks." He looked confused, "Or is it the nightmares I'll have... how  
many years from now?"  
  
"Are you telling us you had a vision of the future..." Ranma  
said, skeptical, "Or in this case, the past?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time Ryouga gets those feelings."  
Kagome glared at Ranma.  
  
"But you said the one you killed was one of many," Inu-Yasha  
said. Ryouga nodded. "Which means this is just starting," He cracked  
his knuckels and smiled, his fangs showing, "Which is just the way I  
like it."  
  
******************************  
  
"What did you say?!" Growled a disembodied voice in the  
darkness. "How can a human kill one of my tiger-demons?"  
  
"My lord," Answered a small bat-demon, "The human used an  
energy technique which I had never seen before."  
  
"I see." The dark voice said. His anger dissipated one little  
bit. "And what about the Shikon shard the tiger-demon had found?"  
  
"the human took it..." The bat-demon answered. Before his  
lord became angry again he continued, unbidden, "Apparently, he has  
the same 'sight' as that human girl, so he found it. He looked drained  
from a wound caused by the tiger-demon and by his energy attack. I   
thought about taking it from him but that blasted half-demon, Inu-Yasha,  
and his human mistress showed up, so I decided not to risk it."  
  
The voice didn't answer. It seemed thoughtful.  
  
"It was good judgement that you didn't attack the human boy,"  
The voice finally said, "The girl has many pieces of the Shikon jewel,  
and if she has teamed up with the boy, that means she has one more..."  
  
"And one shard has the power of the whole jewel," The bat-demon   
finished his master's thought, "That means that many shards will be  
more powerful than the whole thing." It smiled at the voice." You could  
rule over both demons and humans!"  
  
"Precisely," The voice approved, "I like your way of thinking.  
Go back to keep an eye on them. Try to learn as much as you can about  
the human boy."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," The little bat-demon bowed, then flitted into  
the night.  
  
*****************************  
  
The little bat-demon landed on the window sill of the cabin and  
settled down, upside down, of course, to watch the occupants.  
  
The old woman with the eye patch and the young girl of the strange  
clothes were sleeping on one end of the cabin. On the other end was the  
young boy that had killed the demen, and another one with a pig-tail, whom  
he hadn't noticed before. Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be seen, but that was  
because the half-demon spent the nights in the open.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a claw around his body as he was ripped from his  
perch, and another claw covered his mouth.  
  
He was taken away from the cabin and in the forest he was set down  
hard on the rocky floor. He turned to his captor and found Inu-Yasha frowning  
down at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha asked with a soft growl.  
  
"Well... Um... I... nothing... just..." The little bat-demon stammered.  
When Inu-Yasha's frown deepened he decided to tell the truth. Some of it.  
"Well, you see, earlier I saw one of the humans kill a demon and I wanted to  
take a look at him."  
  
"Yeah, right." Inu-Yasha said, not believing much, "I know you  
were watching them. The question is why." He ended with a soft growl, "Who  
sent you."  
  
"He'll kill me if I tell you!" The bat-demon was frightened.  
  
"I'll kill you if you don't." Inu-Yasha bared his fangs and cracked  
his knuckles, "Well?"  
  
Still, the little bat-demon refused to answer.  
  
"You're a fool," Inu-Yasha growled, bringing his face close to that  
of the demon, "You don't think I don't recognize Hayate's stench all over  
you?" Inu-Yasha stood and turned his back to the little bat-demon, "Go back  
and tell that sorry excuse for a Youko that I won't allow him to get the  
Shikon jewel." He walked into the trees, but stopped and looked over his  
shoulder, "And if that girl's cousin is a strong as I think he is, he'll be   
destroyed trying."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
27-May-99  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara (or just plain Blackthorn)  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
I finally present chapter two of this story. I know it took some time, but  
I first write in a notebook then in the computer. The worst thing is that  
my dad's computer, where I write, has a Zip Drive, but it's floppy drive  
isn't working, so then I have to find a computer with working Zip and floppy  
drive, and then find a computer with internet so that I can post it in the  
Web. Complicated, isn't it?  
  
Next chapter: two new characters show up, and we get a small explanation  
on the real nature of the Lords of Chaos. 


	3. 3 Allies

Ok, only one person has reviewed this so that means three things: You  
guys don't like this, you already read it when I posted this in an  
Inuyasha ML, or in my homepage or the other one that was hosting it  
but I can't remember what it was called.  
So, since I already finished the fic (finally) I will post it. Even if  
I just get flames.  
  
This is actually an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
the travelling monk, who is my creation. Actually that guy is a more  
warrior than a monk, but it doesn't matter.  
  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 3  
Allies  
  
In another part of present day Tokyo, a girl woke up with a  
start, to find herself floating high above her bad. With a sigh, she  
floated down to the window.  
  
She looked at her reflection for a moment, as a fanged girl,  
with lustrous dark-green hair and small horns looked back at her, then  
opened the window. Normally her dreams were of her darling, Ataru,   
but this night they had been of a different place or time, were two  
apparently human boys were fighting and losing to a horde of demons. A  
strange force was compelling her to join them.  
  
"What's wrong, Lum?" Said a voice from the bed, "You can't sleep?"  
  
"It's nothing darling," Lum answered, "It's just... I'll have  
to leave for a while," She smiled, "But don't worry, I'll be alright."  
  
"Be careful," Ataru smiled back. It was hard for him to let her  
go, but by the look in her eyes, it was urgent, "Take your time."  
  
Lum kissed the boy's forehead, then flew out the window, into  
the night. Heading to were she was being called, deeper into Tokyo.  
  
****************************  
  
"Why are we wasting our time?" Inu-Yasha growled as he followed  
Kagome and Kaede to the springs, "We should be looking for the jewel!"  
  
"You mean there are still more pieces of this thing?" Ryouga   
asked as he kneeled to pick something from a bush. He pulled a small  
glass-like sliver.  
  
Kagome took it from him and showed it to Kaede.  
  
"This is the smallest we've found," She said, "But there could  
be even smaller."  
  
Dammit, Inu-Yasha thought. If he could see the shards the way  
Kagome and Ryouga did, then he wouldn't be stuck in this. One shard   
would be enough to make him a full demon, but these humans always found  
them before he did.  
  
He looked at Ryouga. The human had explained to them earlier   
that morning the basics of his technique. Inu-Yasha had never thought  
that humans could channel that kind of energy... or survive it, for  
that matter.  
  
To transform your feelings into pure energy... that thoght made  
him shiver with excitement. He should learn that technique. In fact, he  
was pretty sure he could master it.  
  
Somewhere along the path Shippo met with them. As was expected,  
Shippo held on to Inu-Yasha, until he noticed the two boys in the group.  
After introductions were made, Shippo went to Ranma, sniffing his pig-tail,  
and when he noticed that Ranma wasn't paying him any attention, he jumped  
to Ryouga's shoulder. The boy smelled strange, but it didn't bother him  
so he settled down on his shoulder and wrapped his tail around his neck.  
  
"Why do you smell different than the other human?" Shippo asked.  
  
"You noticed that too?" Inu-Yasha asked the little fox.  
  
"What's so different about my scent?" Ryouga asked, stroking  
Shippo's tail.  
  
"I don't know," Shippo answered, "It's just different." With  
that said, he snuggled against Ryouga's neck.  
  
The truth was, Ryouga did feel different. He wouldn't be able  
to explain it if asked, but it was as if his awareness had been heightened.  
  
"It's summer," Ranma said, interrupting his thoughts, "It's hot.  
How can you stand that walking carpet around your neck?"  
  
Shippo growled softly.  
  
"Don't you think he's cute?" Ryouga answered. Then we walked next to  
Inu-Yasha. "We are being watched." He said softly.  
  
"I know," Inu-Yasha said, wondering how could the boy have noticed,  
"It's the same bat-demon of last night. Don't pay any attention to it."  
  
*****************************  
  
A lone monk was walking down a dusty, little travelled road. But  
he didn't look like a monk at all. With the armor he wore and the twin swords  
he carried, he was often mistaken with a ronin and so he was left alone.  
Those bandits that had dared challenge him, found that he wielded those   
swords with unholy precision.  
  
He was a man with a mission. He had to find the Three Lords of Chaos,  
also known in the rest of the world as the Furies. Though it was commonly  
believed that the Furies were female, the monk knew better. The Furies could  
be reincarnated in whatever body they wanten. If one chose to be born as a  
mouse, it would do so, and still be as deadly as in it's real form.  
  
Yet he didn't knew what their current reincarnations would be like...  
or if they were current at all. Actually, he had never met them. Yet it was  
important that he found them.  
  
He could feel one of them. The other two were lying low. All he  
could do right know was follow the ki signature and maybe it would lead him  
to the others.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome lay down her towel and started to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inu-Yasha screamed, clearly alarmed, "Don't  
take off your clothes!"  
  
"Idiot," Kagome said, "I'm wearing my swimsuit under my clothes."  
She opened her blouse to show him, "You think I'm stupid?"  
  
"..." Was Inu-Yasha's reply, which earned him a 'sit' glare.  
  
Ryouga walked to the spring and touched the water before taking his  
own clothes.  
  
"How's the water, pig-boy?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It's a hot spring, girl-boy." Ryouga answered jumping in.  
  
Still, Ranma didn't make a move until Ryouga's head surfaced. He  
hadn't changed. So he took off his clothes and walked in after Kagome.  
  
"What a waste of time." Inu-Yasha grumbled for the tenth time in  
the whole trip. He climbed on a tree and settled down on a branch, which,  
he hadn't noticed, was right above the water.  
  
"Why don't you join us, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called, "A hot bath  
won't hurt you." When Inu-Yasha ignored her, she smiled playfully, "Don't  
make me go and get you, "She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Yeah?" Inu-Yasha said, daring her to do her worst, "How will you  
do that?" His eyes snapped open as he realized what her worst would be, "Hey!  
Don't even think about..."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell in the water with a large splash, that drenched   
Shippo sitting on a nearby rock.  
  
"What are you trying to do, stupid?!" Inu-Yasha spat a mouthful  
of water, "Drown me?!" Suddenly he was pushed in the water, and when he  
managed to get out, he saw Ryouga standing over him.  
  
"Don't talk to Kagome that way!" Ryouga glared.  
  
"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Inu-Yasha demanded as he tackled  
Ryouga.  
  
As they wrestled, Ryouga quickly gained the upper hand, since  
Inu-Yasha was slowed down by his clothes. The dog demon was pinned against  
a rock.  
  
"Three... I win." Ryouga said, releasing the demon.  
  
"That's not fair!" Inu-Yasha said, taking off his own clothes  
(he was also wearing a pair of swimming shorts. This is not that kind  
of story.-Blackie), "I want a rematch!" and he jumped on Ryouga.  
  
During the second match, Kagome had climbed out of the spring  
and was drying her hair.  
  
"Is it me, or is he actually having fun?" She asked Kaede.  
  
Kaede smiled. Inu-Yasha needed to relax once in a while, and  
this was probably the way. She noticed that the demon was holding back a   
little, trying not to hurt the other boy with his claws.  
  
Both boys stopped all of a sudden and looked at the sky, their  
senses on full alert.  
  
"What's wrong?" kagome asked, nervous from the sudden change.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes darted from side to side and his ears stood erect.  
Ryouga crouched and a hand reached for his bandana.  
  
It was then that Kagome saw a figure flying towards them. As it  
flew closer into view Ryouga and Inu-Yasha relaxed visibly.  
  
It was a girl with long green hair, and wearing a tiger-stripped  
bikini with knee-high boots of the same material.  
  
"It you." Ryouga said softly, as he and Inu-Yasha appeared to  
recognize her. Yet there was something in his voice...  
  
Kagome had seen that girl before, somewhere. She couldn't place her.  
  
"Do you know her?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Hm?" Ryouga looked at him, "Of course I do. She's Lum. She the  
girlfriend of a guy in Akari's school." His voice was normal.  
  
Inu-Yasha approached her carefully, sniffing, then he noticed  
her horns.  
  
"An Oni?" He said, "Are you sure she's okay?"  
  
"Are those real?" Lum asked touching Inu-Yasha's ears, "They're  
soooo sooooft!"  
  
"She's alright," Ryouga said, unless you do something to make  
her angry..."  
  
Inu-Yasha slapped hed hands away from his ears. She narrowed  
her eyes and sparks flew from her hands giving him an electric shock  
which left him a smoking bundle on the ground.  
  
"...and then she'll electrocute you." Ryouga finished, noticing  
that his warning had been a little too late.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up and crossed his arms. These humans were getting  
weirder. And if that girl was also from Kagome's and Ryouga's time, what  
was she doing here? He decided to ask her.  
  
"Something... a strange feeling made me come." Lum answered,  
"It was sort of calling me so I followed it to a well in a shrine, and  
when I came out of the well I was here."  
  
"So I finally found you." A male voice said.  
  
They all turned to find an armored man wielding twin swords. They  
couldn't see his face because it was shadowed by a large conical hat.  
  
"It wasn't very easy," The man continued. Then he ran towards them,  
ready to attack.  
  
"Prepare to fight!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
03/June/1999  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
Alright! I finished copying chapter 3! I'm happy.  
  
Well, this story doesn't happen in your normal Inu-Yasha timeline but in  
an alternate one. And since Rumiko Takahashi's world is already a weird  
place, what's a few weirdos more (talking about Hayate, the little bat-demon  
and the warrior monk).  
  
Next Chapter: We learn the identity of the warrior monk and his relationship  
with someone in the group, and the bat-demon finally gets a name (it's a   
little hard finding names for these characters) 


	4. 4 Traveller

his is actually an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 4  
Traveller  
  
  
"Hien! Stop!" Kaede ordered the warrior. She stepped in  
front of the man, but when he didn't stop, she jumped out of the way.  
  
Kagome and Ranma did the same.  
  
Inuyasha, Ryouga and Lum stood defiantly, daring the warrior  
to hurt them, their eyes shining eerily.  
  
Inuyasha crouched, ears laid back, growling, and tackled the  
warior.  
  
"Inuyasha! Out of the way!" Ryouga screamed, "Bakusai Ten Ketsu!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped in time to see the ground opening towards Hien.  
The blast sent the warrior up in the air. lum took the opportunity to  
electrocute him.  
  
Hien stood, leaning shakily on his swords. But he didn't last  
long and fell, exhausted.  
  
"That was really stupid, Hien." Kaede said, shaking her head,  
"Attacking them like that... without first knowing their strenghts...  
I never thought I'd see that day."  
  
Hien sat up, sheathed his swords and took of what was left of  
his hat. He was a young man, a couple of years older than Ryouga. His  
long dark-blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail and it enhanced his  
light-green eyes.  
  
"Kaede-san?" He said, still in a daze, looking at the woman  
satnding over him, "It's been a long time."  
  
"Twenty-six years actually." Kaede answered and pulled out  
Kagome's first aid kit.  
  
Hien ripped what was left of the sleeve of his kimono shirt  
and looked at his arm. Inuyasha's claws had dug deep slashes. He took  
the bottle of alcohol from the box Kaede held, and with a strip of  
the shredded sleeve, he cleaned his wound.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Inuyasha asked, confused about Kaede's  
actions, "He attacks us, and you're friendly to him?"  
  
"My name's Hien Kusunoki," Hien smiled, "Sorry about the attack.  
I just had to test you."  
  
"Test us?!" Ryouga said, "Are you crazy? We could have killed you!"  
  
"I'm aware of that," Hien said, grimacing as he bandaged his  
arm. Then turned to Ryouga, "I also know that you would have stopped  
short of killing me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryouga asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll know in time." If I'm right, he thought afterwards.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kaede said. It was clear that the  
blue-haired boy's presence troubled her, "Normally you only appear  
when you follow trouble."  
  
Hien stretched on the floor, then laid down, with his arms  
behind his head.  
  
"Observant as always, Kaede-san." Hien chuckled, then sat up  
suddenly, "Is that chicken ramen I smell? I haven't eaten since yesterday."  
  
Inuyasha relaxed, but remained alert. This Hien guy didn't  
look dangerous, but... Well, if Kaede knew him, then he was alright,  
unless she said otherwise. Still, he didn't like to be attacked for no  
reason at all.  
  
Ryouga then noticed the late 20th Century combat boots. He had  
thought it strange that Hien hadn't been surprised by the first-aid kit  
or the ramen cups. In fact, he seemed to be familiar with them though his  
armor was from the current period. The swords looked actually looked like  
those of a Second World war naval officer... then he saw the gun, which  
he recognized as an Israeli Jericho. He had hoped never to see one of those  
again.  
  
Hien noticed Ryouga's sudden discomfort and followed his gaze  
to the gun.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Ryouga asked between clenched teeth.  
  
"Why? It makes you nervouss?" Hien looked aroud himself. Everyone  
was looking expectantly at him. Kaede gave him a 'maybe-you-should-tell-  
them' stare. "Alright. This is a strange story, if you want to know." He  
sighed and poured himself a cup of soup," I believe Inuyasha and Shippo  
may not understand much of it..."  
  
"Don't mind us!" Inuyasha growled, "Just get on with it!"  
  
"I'm a sort of traveller, actually, "Hien started, "I was born...  
or maybe I should say that I will be born many years from now, in the period  
between the Tokugawa and the Meiji era..."  
  
"You mean during the Bakamatsu no Douran?" Kagome asked. She was  
glad she had paid attention in her history class.  
  
"That's right," Hien said, "I told you this was strange, and it  
gets stranger. I still don't understand much of it myself..." He shook his  
head and waited until everyone had served themselves lunch. "When I was  
four years old, my village near Edo was attacked. My mother hid me in a  
cave and told me to wait until the next day, and I did. When I walked out,  
I found that things were quite different. I didn't knew it then, but I was  
here... that was about... forty years ago. Kaede found me and I stayed with  
her until I turned thirteen, when I decided to explore Inuyasha forest  
and fell in the well."  
  
"The first thing you did, after I told you not to go there." Kaede  
said, to which Hien smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Anyways, when I did manage to climb out I found myself in the  
middle of World War II. That's were I got these swords. I stayed there  
two years and returned to the well were I somehow made it back here. But  
two years later, hunting a demon through a cave caused by the roots of a  
tree I went to the 1990's, and there I got the gun. Well, five years have  
passed since then... for me it seems. For Kaede it has been twenty-six...  
Time travel is really a weird thing."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Hien had been right, he didn't understand  
one bit and it only made his head spin.  
  
"So how old are you now, exactly?" Kaede wanted to know.  
  
"Twenty one," He answered, then turned to the others, "It's not  
like Kaede-san says. I don't follow trouble, I just follow demons. That's  
why I end up in different times."  
  
"Demons... trouble... they're all the same," Kaede said, "So  
who are you after now?" It was important for her to know. She had trained  
Hien as a demon hunter, since he had a knack for tracking down demons, even  
through time.  
  
"I came because of a demon named Hayate," Hien answered. Through  
the corner of his eye he say Inuyasha's ears perk up at the name, "He's  
searching for something so dangerous that has called the attention of the  
Three Lords of Chaos, and if they decide that they don't like what Hayate's  
doing, their reaction may wreck the flow of time itself."  
  
"The Three Lords of Chaos..." Ryouga repeated. The name sounded  
familiar even though it was the first time he heard it.  
  
"I've heard of them." Inuyasha said, "They have weird names, right?"  
  
"Their real names are in Greek, so Ryouga would know them as the  
Furies," Hien explained, "Alecto, Unceasing in Anger; Tisiphone, Avenger  
of Murder and Megaera, Jealous. It's not that they're evil, it's just  
that their personalities themselves cause enough trouble." And he suspected  
that they had been the ones that had brought all these people together, yet  
he didn't voice it. In time he would know if he was right.  
  
All of a sudden, Kaede stood and started packing.  
  
"You kids go back to the house, "She said, "I need to talk to Hien  
alone."  
  
Kagome took over from her and she sat on a rock, waiting silently  
and watching the young man before her. Hien his his pain well. Only  
someone who knew him as well as she did would read it in his eyes. Besides,  
she also hurt to see him.  
  
When they had first met, she was eighteen years old and he a four  
years old child. She raised him for nine years until he dissapeared in the  
forest. Two years passed for both of them. When he returned, he was only  
able to spend another two years, before he dissapeared again.  
  
When the kids were gone, Hien gave her a worried look.  
  
"What's wrong Kaede-san?" He asked.  
  
"I know you find it hard to understand that twenty-six years have  
passed for me," She started, "That you're a twenty-one year old boy and I'm  
a fifty-seven year old woman, when we used to have a difference of only  
fourteen years."  
  
"It's hard," Hien admitted, "I wish..."  
  
"Don't feel bad about it," Kaede interrupted, a strange smile  
crossing her face. At his questioning look, she put her hands on his  
shoulders, "You'll understan when you're older, boy."  
  
Besides, how was she going to explain to him that when she  
had turned thirty-three, he had returned to her life as a thirty-five  
year old man, and had married her a week afterwards? And for ten years  
they had fought demons together, until he had been thrown into a time warp,  
as he called them, by a powerful demon. Now fate had brought him back to  
her as a boy, and she wondered how long they woudl stay together this time.  
  
"You're not telling us everything, are you?" She asked, changing  
the subject.  
  
"Because I'm not sure yet," Hien answered, "I don't want to   
cause any alarm over something that I could just be imagining, "He took  
Kaede's hand, "Let's go home. I want to know how you came in cahrge of  
such a weird group."  
  
***************************  
  
Hoshi, the little bat-demon, flitted nervously around the room.  
He had just told Lord Hayate what he had seen, and the Youko wasn't very  
pleased.  
  
"Are you sure the human said his name was Hien Kusunoki?" Hayate  
asked. Hoshi nodded. "That's impossible. Several years ago I trapped  
Kusunoki in a magical portal, then sealed it. There's no way that that   
hunter could have escaped! Unless..." He trapped Hoshi with his claws  
and brought the him close to his muzzle, "How old did he look?"  
  
"He said he was twenty-one, my lord." Hoshi replied, wary of  
the fangs close to his face.  
  
"Then this boy must be Kusunoki's son." Hayate smiled, "If he  
has his father's powers, then this would prove to be an interesting  
hunt indeed."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
08/July/1999  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
Weird, huh? I still don't know how I came up with Hien's little  
time line, but I did.  
  
A little explanation. Both Hien and Hayate have been named after WWII  
Japanese fighter planes. Accordding to my dad's book, 'Hien' means  
'Flying Swallow' (Really strange name for a demon hunter, but I liked  
it), and 'Hayate' means 'Gale'. I took 'Kusunoki' out of an encyclopedia,  
the original Kusunoki was a general in some war before the Warring States  
Period. And of course 'Hoshi' means 'star'.  
  
Next Chapter: Hien gets to see just how 'well' Inuyasha, Ryouga and Lum  
work as a team, and Sesshomaru shows up. 


	5. 5 Training

This is actually an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
TRAINING  
  
"That explains why Kaede-san wasn't so surprised when I told  
her I came from the fture through the well." Kagome said, thoughtful.  
  
"She wasn't?" Inuyasha said, "But then again, I doubt anything  
can surprise that old witch."  
  
"I know you don't like Kaede-san much," Hien said, walking into  
the cabin, "But you shouldn't talk about her like that."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha turned to the green eyed boy, "And what would  
you do if I keep talking that way?"  
  
"Even if you are only bragging..." Hien's eyes narrowed, "you  
shouldn't be testing me like that." He smiled slyly.  
  
"Yeah, right," Inuyasha grumbled, "Right after you got beaten  
to a pulp..."  
  
Hien sat down and showed him his index finger. Above the tip, a  
small ball of green energy appeared. Ryouga didn't seem surprised and Ranma  
leaned closer to take a look and the energy sphere.  
  
"Kinda like Ryouga's Shishi Hokou Dan," He muttered and looked  
up at Hien, "Can you do it all the way?"  
  
"All the way?" Hien looked puzzled, "Oh! You mean like this?" And  
his body was surrounded by a green aura.  
  
"That's enough, Hien," Ryouga placed a hand on the hunter's  
shoulder, "You don't want to blow up this place."  
  
Hien looked into the boy's brown-green eyes and nodded in  
understanding. The aura concentrated above his finger.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. He couldn't understand how a little bit of  
energy could blow up a large demon. He turned to Ryouga.  
  
"Is that what your... whatever you call it looks like?" He  
asked. Ryouga nodded and he turned back to Hien, "Doesn't look like  
much to me."  
  
"It doesn't, right?" Hien smiled suspiciously, "Watch..."  
  
He flicked his finger and the energy ball flew out the window,  
and exploded on a branch outside. When the smoke cleared, half the tree  
was gone. Inuyasha and Lum could only gape.  
  
"See? That was just a little example." Hien smiled thriumphantly.  
  
"What do you use for it?" Ryouga asked, "I've never seen green..."  
  
"Enthusiasm!" Hien grinned widely.  
  
"And it seems he never runs out of it." Kaede said.  
  
Ryouga, Inuyasha, Lum," Hien turned serious, "Could you wait for  
me outside?" He then turned to Kaede, " I think it's safe for you, Kagome  
and Shippo to stay, we might need your help..." And finally turned to  
Ranma, "You should go back to your time..."  
  
"What?!" Ranma was surprised. This was the first time he was  
left out of anything, "Anything Ryouga can take, I can take too!"  
  
"Not this time," Hien replied, "Your body won't resist the  
amount of energy we'll be handling."  
  
"No?" Ranma was determined not to be left out, "I have my  
own version of the Shi Shi Hokoudan!"  
  
"And you can't do it all the way," Hien stated, standing up,  
"Your body can't resist a discharge of energy of that magnitude, the  
way Ryouga and I can. Don't ask me why, but it depends of were your  
ki comes from."  
  
"I see," Ranma said, defeated, not believing that Ryouga  
had turned out better than him in something, "But I still want to  
stay."  
  
"Whatever," Hien waved as he walked outside, "It's your hide,  
so do what you like."  
  
**************************  
  
"Are you going to teach us that technique?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No. You already have enough power," Hien answered, "What  
I'll do is teach you how to use them to their full capacity." He  
looked to were the other were watching, and he estimated that it was  
a safe distance. He turned to his charges again, "What we have here  
is physical, spiritual and kinetic energy."  
  
"What, what and what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He's talking about strenght, ki and movement," Lum answered  
proudly. It had paid to pay attention in school, instead of being  
jealous of Ataru.  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Inuyasha grumbled,  
"You talk awfully smart for someone that was raised here by the old  
witch Kaede."  
  
"Maybe you should stay in our time longer," Ryouga said,   
"Join Kagome's class the way Lum did. It isn't that hard to stay  
seated in the same place all day."  
  
"That's right," Lum agreed, "And you could learn a lot."  
  
"Are you saying I don't know anything?!" Inuyasha asked,  
a vein poping. Then he growled softly, "You'll see if I don't know  
how to beat the crap out of the two of you!"  
  
Hien teardropped when his class turned into a three-way  
wrestling match. This was going to be a rather difficult task.  
  
*************************  
  
"What have you learned?" A very soft voice asked.  
  
Jaken steped forward and smiled. His lord Sesshomaru was  
deceptive indeed. His soft voice, femenine looks and soft manners  
hid a cold-blooded demon. He couldn't help but admire his lord  
for that.  
  
"My lord," Jaken started, "The Youko named Hayate is  
searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel," He stopped, wondering  
if he should report the other things. Well, if he didn't and   
Sesshomaru found out... "Also, your brother, that vile mongrel, has  
allied himself with three other humans and a woman that looks  
like an Oni."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Sesshomaru said, "It runs in  
his blood. And it doesn't matter how many allies he has, they'll  
never have the power to stop me."  
  
"But sir..." Jaken interrupted, which earned him a glare,  
"One of the humans kil- destroyed one of Hayate's most powerful  
minions... and another is a demon hunter who calls himself Hien  
Kusunoki..."  
  
"Kusunoki?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "An impostor  
probably. More than a decade ago, Hien Kusunoki was banished   
through a magic portal... by Hayate himself." His eyes narrowed  
in thought, "Hmmm. With the power of both Tetsusaiga and the  
Shikon Jewel, I would be invulnerable... Maybe it's time for  
us to properly introduce ourselves to Hayate."  
  
************************  
  
The quarrel continued for the rest of the evening, which  
spoke to Hien of the resistance of his trainees. He looked at the  
sky, the sun was setting. Kaede and Kagome had long dissapeared  
into the cabin, making dinner, and Shippo had gone off to watch  
Ranma practicing against a tree.  
  
He looked back at the youngsters, sighed deeply and  
shook his head.  
  
"I give up..." He said to no one in particular, arms  
falling to his sides, "I won't get anything done today..." He  
signalled to the others, "All right, you three! Knock it off!  
It's almost dinner time!" Without waiting to see if they heard  
him or not, he walked back to the cabin.  
  
Lum's head popped up as she was about to land her fist  
on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Dinner time already?" She asked. She flew above Hien's  
head, doing a small barrel, "Time flies when you're having fun."  
She took Hien's hands and spun him around before she flew to the  
cabin.  
  
Hien smiled sadly as Inuyasha and Ryouga ran past him.  
Time was certainly flying, and he wasn't sure if they were  
going to survive the upcoming battle. Their survival would  
depend on how seriously they took things.  
  
Well, he thought, at least they get along well.  
  
************************  
  
With the two new arrivals, the little cabin was more  
crowded than before. Inuyasha didn't mind, since there was  
safety in numbers. What he didn't like was all those males  
around Kagome, though he wouldn't admit it openly. So he decided  
that he was going to sleep in, which made sleeping acommodations  
worse.  
  
Thing's in the girls' side became easier whem Lum pulled  
what looked like a hammock from her knapsack.  
  
Then Ryouga did a very odd thing. He took a water bottle  
from his backpack and poured the contents on himself. He   
dissapeared, leaving a bunddle of clothes, and a little black  
pig wriggled out of them.  
  
"What kind of magic is that?" Inuyasha asked, warily  
sniffing the bottle. He didn't want to be turned into a pig.  
"What are you doing?!" He cried in alarm when Hien took the  
bottle and tasted the water.  
  
"Just plain, cold water." Hien said, and handed the  
bottle to Kaede, who did the same.  
  
"I'd heard about Jusenkyo," Kaede said, taking the  
black pig with her, "But this is the first time I've met  
someone who's been there."  
  
"What's Jusenkyo?" Lum asked, giggling as the took  
the piglet from Kaede.  
  
"A place you don't want to go." Ranma replied, thinking  
that Ryouga had finally had a good idea by becoming a pig.  
  
"You've been there too?" Hien asked, "By the look  
on your face, I'd say you don't like what you turn into."  
  
"Let's leave it that way." Ranma warned.  
  
Hien shrugged and turned to the others as he told them  
what he knew about Jusenkyo.  
  
"That's definitely a place I don't want to go." Lum  
said and yawned.  
  
"Let's settle down," Kaede said," I'm sure tomorrow  
morning Hien will give us a hard time after what happened  
today."  
  
"I hope they give me a chance." Hien muttered as he  
settled down in the sleeping bag Ryouga had lent him.  
  
He stayed awake until everyone else was asleep. Then  
he sat down by the entrance of the cabin, looking in. With his  
limiited psychic powers he scanned the people in the room.  
  
What was strange was, that when he had followed the  
Fury's ki, it had suddenly met with another and both flared for  
a split second before they had dissapeared completely. He had met  
Kaede and the others in the place were the ki signatures had  
disapeared.  
  
Could it be that the Furies were inside those kids? He  
hoped he was wrong. They were young, even Inuyasha, who was still  
a youbg one by demon standards. But he would train them, just in  
case he was right. It was the only way he knew how to keep their  
powers in check.  
  
It was obvious Inuyasha was a half-demon. You could tell  
it just by looking at him. Lum, whom he had met once in the 20th  
Century, was actually an alien, but her ki was similar to that of  
an Oni. But who could prove to him that there weren't demons in  
outer space. Then there was Ryouga. There was definetely some  
youkai's blood running in his veins, which was evident in his fangs,  
but there was somethiing else about him... something which he  
couldn't put his finger on. Kagome's ki was strong, so was Kaede's  
but they were human. And Shippo was a full demon.  
  
But there was no sign of the Lord of Chaos. If they were  
inside someone in the room, they were keeping themselves well  
hidden. He had to find them soon. He looked outside. Something  
about all this didn't make sense.  
  
A stiffled scream made him turn back in. Inuyasha was  
fully awake, golden eyes looking straight at him.  
  
"Nightmares?" Hien asked. Inuasha nodded. "Care  
to talk about it?"  
  
Inuyasha sat against the doorframe and glared at Hien.  
  
"Is there anything you can't do?" Inuyasha asked, "You  
always act as if you know everything. And still you've yet to  
show us what you can do."  
  
He was interrupted by a short gasp as Lum awakened and  
nearly fell from her hammock. Hien turned to Ryouga. The little  
black pig also seemed to be having bad dreams. Hien picked him  
up and took him back to his post by the door. Lum sat next to  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Looks like w have a bad case of nightmares." He said  
when Ryouga woke up with a little squeal.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha said, "Stop changing the subject and  
answer me."  
  
"I'm just a regular demon hunter," Hien started and  
absently scratched Ryouga's ears, "With a little psychic and  
emphatic powers... I'm not strong, but I make up for that with  
speed... and I've been to more places than your average hunter.  
My sword fighting techinque is a mixture of things I've learned  
here and there... I can also handle myself pretty well in the  
ki department."  
  
"Not to mention very modest." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
Still, the answer satisfied him. "What exactly does Hayate wants?"  
  
"The Shikon jewel." Hien said solemly, "He probably  
thinks that the Shikon shards by themselves are more than the  
jewel itself."  
  
"The sum of the parts are more than the whole?" Lum  
asked, wondering why she felt at ease with this whole jewel  
thing if it was the first time she heard about it.  
  
"Exactly," Hien sighed, "And he may be right."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
23/August/1999  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
There's not much to say about this chapter, except that at first  
I was looking for a way to get rid of Ranma, then decided that he  
should stick around for a little longer.   
  
Next chapter: battle plans, and one of the Furies, Alecto, reveals  
himself. 


	6. 6 The Fox and the Hound

This is actually an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
Hmmm... four reviews, with the last one pointing out something that I  
quite didn't remember...  
  
Ranneko: Thanks for pointing that out. This is a pretty old fic. In  
fact, it was one of my first, but I got a seriuos case of writer's  
block and was able to finish it recently. After watching Ranma four or  
five times, I realize that that note has no founding. Sorry if I offended  
you. I'll erase that little note and check the other chapters for similar  
biases. I still don't like Ranma, though. I'll just make sure I'm not  
bashing him or something (I hate character bashing). Thanks again, and  
feel free to point any other mistakes!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
THE FOX AND THE HOUND  
  
"Out of my way!" Sesshomaru ordered the large demon before him.  
Jaken tried to hide behind his master.  
  
The large demon took a step closer and growled menacingly. Sesshomaru  
stiffled a yawn. This weakling's act was getting boring and he wasn't in  
the mood to be fooling around.  
  
"Will you let me through and see your master?" He asked again.  
And the demon gave the expected answer. It prepared to attack.  
  
Hoshi flew out of the fortress and watched the brewing situation.  
That guard was a fool. He wasn't going to last a second against Sesshomaru,  
so he flew between them.  
  
"Let him through," Hoshi ordered, "Lord Hayate wants to speak  
to him"  
  
The large demon reluctantly stepped out of the way. When  
Sesshomaru walked past him, he growled softly, as a warning. If looks  
could have killed, Sesshomaru's sideways glance would have blasted  
the demon to the stars.  
  
They followed Hoshi into a large chamber were they found  
a large Youko that looked like a humanoid fox. His long, white fur  
was tipped black at the ears and tail.  
  
"You must be Hayate." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You're a bold one to come to me like this, Sesshomaru."  
Hayate said, "You have your father's blood alright. Why do you  
come to me?"  
  
"I have a proposition," Sesshomaru started, "You want the  
shards of the Shikon jewel and I know who has them and how to deal  
with them."  
  
"Are you saying you want to ally yourself with me?" Hayate  
laughed, "I know who has the shards. Two human priestesses and their  
pet, your half-brother Inuyasha. But because of their new allies, I'm  
tempted by your offer. What will you gain from it?"  
  
"I gain the pleasure of killing that mongrel with my own  
hands," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "And I'll recover something  
that he took from me."  
  
"Your father's sword?" Hayate asked, "The Tetsusaiga?  
Don't look so surprised, Sesshomaru. Hoshi here has been keeping  
and eye on them since the Shikon jewel reapeared."  
  
"Then you know about the impostor who calls himself  
Kusunoki."  
  
"He's no impostor. He's a demon hunter who calls  
himself that for a reason. He may be the real Kusunoki... or  
at least someone related to him." Hayate bared his fangs in a  
smile, "Though I hope he's the real one, because I'll enjoy  
drinking his blood."  
  
******************************  
  
Hien sneezed and quickly dissmised it. He wouldn't  
have been surprised if a demon was talking about him, anyways.  
He knew he wasn't popular in their inner circles.  
  
He turned to look into the cabin. Sometime during the  
night he had fallen asleep with Ryouga sleeping on his lap. But  
now the little pig was gone. Lum must have returned to her  
hammock, and Inuyasha had curled up against Kagome. It was still  
to early so he walked outside.  
  
"Good morning, Hien," Kaede greeted him. She was   
heating some water and Ryouga had his full attention on her.  
  
"Good morning, Kaede-san. Good Morning, Ryouga." He said  
stretching his arms.  
  
"Bwee!" Ryouga acknowledged.  
  
The hunter and priestess waited for Ryouga to return  
to his human forn and join them.  
  
"Sleep well?" Kaede asked the boy.  
  
"My nightmares are getting worse," Ryouga answered,  
"Apart from the fox demon they now feature a guy who looks like  
a girl and has stripes on his face..."  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kaede shook her head.  
  
"Inuyasha's brother?" Hien asked, "He's still around?"  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me if he gets involved." Kaede  
answered.  
  
"The things he did in my nightmare..." Ryouga   
trailed off and yawned, "Don't get me wrong, but how can   
someone so pretty be so evil?"  
  
"He's not pretty, he's beautiful." Hien corrected,  
not ashamed to admit it, "And that's how he got away from me the  
first time." He stood and quickly changed the subject, "Come  
on. Time to wake the others for a little workout before breakfast."  
  
Kaede stopped at the entrance, looking at a very strange  
scene inside the cabin. Kagome was awake, reading one of her   
notebooks and scratching Inuyasha behind the ears. When she   
noticed Hien and Kaede at the door, she pushed Inushaya away from  
her and sat up.  
  
"What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Then he saw  
that they were being watched and tried to look as if nothing had  
happened. Of course his yell awakened everybody else.  
  
"Glad you're awake." Hien said, pretending that he hadn't  
senn anything, "Ryouga's outside, and we're waiting for you and  
Lum to join us."  
  
Lum flew out of the cabin and hugged Hien first, then  
Ryouga. She was going to hug a frowning Inuyasha but decided  
against it. Instead she settled down on the branch of a tree.  
  
"Are we going to start training so early?" Inuyasha  
yawned. He was feeling strange. His senses were more aware of  
his surroundings and his fangs seemed just a little bit longer.  
"The sun's barely up."  
  
"Yes," Hien answered, "But first we'll go to town to buy  
a couple of things for Kaede." He glanced over at Lum, "Do you think  
Lum would fit in Kagome's clothes? Otherwise, she'll call too much  
attention."  
  
"Kagome already calls to much attention to herself with  
those weird asn small clothes." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Ranma walked out of the cabin and looked at the people  
outside. There was something that wasn't right...  
  
"Guys..." He started, realizing what was wrong with  
Ryouga, Inuyasha and Lum, "What's going on? Why are your eyes  
like... that."  
  
Hien turned to the three youngsters. Their eyes were  
shining with an eerie light that was swirled with black. He  
broke into a wide grin.  
  
"So... it was you after all." He said, "Now I'll have  
to find out how and who."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. The light  
on Lum's and Ryouga's eyes was unnerving enough, made worse by  
Hien's broad smile.  
  
"About the Lords of Chaos... of course."  
  
*******************************  
  
Hoshi tried to get a little closer. From where he was,  
he couldn't see what the hunter was talking about, since their  
backs were turned to him, but apparently it had something to do  
with the half-demon, the fanged human and the oni girl.  
  
He stopped. This was as close as he dared approach. Any  
closer and they would detect him. Besides, he was down wind, so  
if he tried to move somewhere else, Inuyasha would smell him.  
  
Who were these Lords of Chaos Kusunoki had mentioned? What  
he knew was that they were supossed to be dangerous, vengeful  
spirits. Did they have an interest in the Shikon Jewel? But  
Kusunoki seemed pretty excited to ave them around. He carefully  
turned away to go back to his master's camp.  
  
Somehow, he didn't like Sesshomaru and that little raisin,  
Jaken. He would have to find someone to keep an eye on them for  
him. The only problem was that no one was that reliable. The only  
one had been a tiger-demon, but he was too large... and he had  
been killed by the fanged human.  
  
He then wondered if the Staff of Heads was with Sesshomaru  
because it wanted too.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jaken gripped the Staff of Heads with both hands as he   
followed Hoshi back into camp. It seemed as if the little bat-demon  
was suspicious of Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
Well, if the bat-demon was unlucky to discover their  
plans, he would have to eliminate him. Hayate would be mad of  
course, but he could claim that Hoshi was Inuyasha's spy.  
  
He noticed that Hoshi flew straight to were Lord Sesshomaru  
and Hayate were arguing over the best way to proceed.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru acknowledged.  
  
Hoshi turned and glared at Jaken, baring his little fangs  
to the raisin-like demon. Jaken hissed, and both prepared to fight.  
  
"Hoshi," Hayate said, lifting the bat-demon from the scruff  
of the neck, "Stop it. What's happening in Inuyasha's camp."  
  
Jaken glared at Hoshi, and Hoshi stuck out his tongue before  
settling down on a nearby branch.  
  
"My Lord," He started, "I wasn't able to see much, but Kusunoki  
mentioned something about finding the Lords of Chaos..." He trailed  
off when he noticed Hayate's low growl.  
  
"Damn that Kusunoki, wherever his soul may be!" Hayate's fur  
bristled. Before he had thrown the hunter into the magical portal,  
Kusunoki had said that his downfall would come at the hands of the  
Lords of Chaos.  
  
Since then, he had searched for them in other to destroy them  
before they destroyed him. And the Shikon Jewel would have given him  
enough power to even control them.  
  
"We must attack now!" He said turning to Sesshomaru, "This  
changes everything!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Ryouga looked around himself, puzzeld. The light on Inuyasha's  
eyes was strange. What was stranger was that he felt conmpletely at ease  
with it. Hien must have snapped, talking about the Furies, who weren't  
there as far a he could see. But then again, Hien could feel things  
that normal humans couldn't.  
  
"Where are they?" He finally asked.  
  
"Hm?" Hien cocked his head, "You can't feel them yet?"  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Lum asked.  
  
Hien sat on a log and crossed his arms.  
  
"So you're not aware of them." He said. He sighed and looked  
at the three youngsters, "Alright... how do I explain this... Well,  
my theory is that the Lords of Chaos are inside you and that they are  
waking. I don't know how this will affect you because I've never met  
them before..." He shook his head, "The worst they could do is take  
over your bodies and minds completely, but I don't think they would  
because your minds are strong... taht would explain why you can't feel  
them, even though you're feeling different and your eyes are shining  
that way..." He trailed off when he saw that the light was gone from  
Lum's and Inuyasha's eyes but not from Ryouga's. And the boy had his  
full attention somewhere else. "Ryouga?"  
  
Ryouga growled softly, then turned to the others, his  
black-swirled eyes full of anticipation.  
  
"Hayate's headed this way," He said softly and smiled, baring  
his fangs.  
  
"Hayate?" Hien asked feeling two powerful ki followed by  
numerous, weaker ones, "How do you know it's him?"  
  
"Trust him." Inuyasha answered and sniffed the air, "And  
the other's Sesshomaru."  
  
"This is it then," Hien turned to face Kaede, "Kaede-san,  
take Shippo and Kagome to the temple, you'll be safer there. Ranma,  
you can stay if you want, but if things get rough you go there too,  
understand?"  
  
Ranma nodded. Hien took out his gun, loaded a magazine,  
and made sure the other two magazines were full before returning  
them to their places under his armor. Then he unsheated his swords.  
  
"Hien..." Kaede said suddenly.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Kaede-san? I thought I  
told you..." BUt when he turned he saw that a group of demons  
had blocked Kaede's path.  
  
"We're surrounded!" Lum called from the air, before she  
landed, sparks already crackilng on her fingers.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Inuyasha grinnned, Tetsusaiga  
in hand.  
  
Hien finally looked at Ryouga. The young fighter's body was  
surrounded by a blue and black aura, and it seemed as if he was  
fighting to keep that aura under control.  
  
"Oh gods..." Hien whispered in shock, "He's Alecto? We're  
in trouble now..."  
  
Ryouga growled audibly and Hien turned. He forgot all  
his worries when he saw a large, fox-like creature step in from  
the forest.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
11/September/1999  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
Hope you're enjoying this so far. No comments on this chapter. I do  
like to mix mythologies from different cultures because I believe  
that way far in the past ther must have been some connection. Or how  
do you explain the fact that almost every culture believed in the  
existence of giant, flying reptiles of one kind or another?  
  
Next chapter: Just a little fight were everyone gets to show what  
thay can do. 


	7. 7 Fox Strike

This is actually an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
FOX STRIKE  
  
When Hayate stepped out of the forest, he was puzzled. He  
could feel four strong energies. Only one of the four was human,  
as far as he could tell. One was half-demon, probably Inuyasha's;  
one was like a full demon's but different; and the last one was  
human, with traces of youki, and strangely, it was the one that  
burned the strongest.  
  
His senses homed in on the human signature. It was   
Kusunoki's. But his surprise came when he saw the owner of that  
ki. The man before him lokked exactly like Hien Kusunoki, from  
his armor to his strange footwear, down to his light-green eyes.  
Except that this this man was barely half as old as the Hien  
Kusunoki he had known.  
  
But it was Kusunoki, there was no doubt. Could it  
be that the portal had changed him? Well, he would take care  
of him very soon, and he would enjoy every second of his suffering.  
  
He looked around himself to make sure that his and  
Sesshonmaru's forces were in place.  
  
"Attack!" He screamed, "But leave the demon-hunter  
to me!"  
  
*************************  
  
"Here they come!" Hien warned. His body was covered by  
a faint green glow which then concentrated on the blades of his  
swords.  
  
Lum took to the air as a demon lunged at her and she  
electrocuted it. Two flying demons that tried a pincer attack  
on her, shared the same fate.  
  
For her vantage point she noticed a demon closing in  
pn Kaede's group from behind. She flew to intercept it but a  
demon tackled her from behind, trying to force her to the ground.  
As she fought to free herself another demon joined the first.  
  
"Let... me... GO!" She screamed, electricity shooting  
out from her whole body.  
  
The two demons were not killed like the ones before them  
but they suffered several burns. So now they warily circled the  
girl, looking for a weak spot or an opening in her defenses.  
  
Lum was again heading towards Kaede but the demon was too  
close to them and she wasn't going to get there in time.  
  
"Kaede-san!" She screamed, "Behind you!"  
  
Kagome turned when she heard Lum's warning, bow ready  
to fire, but the demon was too close and it knocked the bow  
from her hands. She took a couple of steps back cursing  
her own carelesness. She had been concentrating on shooting  
that demons that stepped within her view too much to guard  
the rear.  
  
She cringed when she saw the demon raide it's claw,  
but before the demon could bring it down on her, it's lower  
abdomen exploded and the tip of the transformed Tetsusaiga  
made it's way up to the demon's head.  
  
The demon fell and Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
Inuyasha sliced another demon that tried to tackle him  
from his side.  
  
"Just be more careful, Kagome." He answered.  
  
They turned when they heard a crashing sound. Ryouga  
waas tackling a demon three times his size. It's body was  
covered by a thick, rock hard shell and it was trying to hit   
the boy with a poisonous barb at the end of it's tail.  
  
Ryouga dodged the creature's tail as he looked for  
it's weak spot, a place where he could break it's shell.  
  
He found the the spot, drove his finger into it then  
jumped away from it. It's shell exploded, taking pieces of  
flesh. Though most shell fragments flew outward some drove  
into the demon's body, spraying Ryouga with it's blood. The  
young fighter, not bothered by the blood covering him, smiled  
wickedly as an energy ball formed between his hands and was  
about to reelase it at the dying demon when another tried  
to pounce him. He casually blasted the second demon.  
  
Hien cleanly cut through a demon's claws. The cut was  
bloodless because of the energy covering the blades of his  
swords. It was just the way he liked it, no mess at all.  
  
Through the corner of his eye he could see Inuyasha  
facing down Sesshomaru. Shippo was trying to shot down a small  
bat-demon and Kagome was trying to take the Staff of Heads from  
Jaken's hands. On his other side, Ranma was using the Cat Fist  
against a tiger-demon. Ryouga and Lum were out of his line of  
sight. He turned to look for Kaede and found her bashing a  
demon with her own staff. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hien Kusunoki." A voice said to his side.  
  
Hien turned to find the huge, white youko walking  
towards him.  
  
"Who are you..." The youko continued, "That you look  
like him and call yourself by his name?"  
  
"I've used this name since I was born," Hien answered.  
Why was the youko eyeing him as if he knew him, "Are you Hayate?"  
  
"So you don't remember me?" Hayate grinned, "That's good."  
  
Should I know him? Hien thought. The took a defensive  
stance when he saw Hayate slowly closing in.  
  
"I'll take great pleasure in hearing you scream for  
mercy," Hayate said softly, "While I rip you apart with my  
claws." He broke into a run, intending to ram the demon hunter.  
  
Hien dodged, but his shoulder was scratched by Hayate's  
back claws.  
  
"Die, Hien!"  
  
Sesshomaru took a glance in Hayate's direction then  
smirked at his brother.  
  
"Looks like your demon hunter friend is having some  
trouble with Hayate," He said as he flexed his claws, "Frankly,  
I don't see why Hayate is so afraid of such a weakling."  
  
"Maybe he knows something we've yet to see." Inuyasha  
replied, though he doubted it. Besides a failed attack on them,  
a ki light show and a training attempt turned into a brawl,  
Hien had yet to show what he could do.  
  
"Look around, little brother," Sesshomaru said, "There's  
no way you're going to win this battle... so why don't you give  
us what we want? Maybe then we'll let you live..."  
  
"Never!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Sesshomaru  
with his sword. He smiled when he saw the cut on Sesshomaru's  
sleeve.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his sleeve.  
  
"Even with Tetsusaiga you're still too slow," He  
grinned as black stripes appeared on his right arm, "Can't  
you understand that there's no way a half-breed and a bunch  
of humans can defeat me?" He swiped his claws in front of  
Inuyasha's face.  
  
"You've often said I'm the stubborn one." Inuyasha  
replied. This time he tried to hit his brother's body.  
  
As he dodged another of Sesshomaru's attacks, he  
cursed himself. This battle was going exactly the same way  
as his nightmares, which meant that any minute now Kagome  
was going to be...  
  
"No!" He screamed when he saw the demon running  
towards Kagome and his body was covered by a violet glow.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw the change in  
his brother. Inuyasha's ki was the same as their father's.  
But his surprised didn't last long as he dodged a blast  
of blue and black energy and turned to see it explode on  
a demon that was about to behead the human girl.  
  
The blast had come from the fanged human.  
  
"I guess the tide's turning now, big brother,"  
Inuyasha smiled, his golden eyes swirled with violet and  
black.  
  
"So... my little brother has claws." Sesshomaru  
laughed, "But that won't help your friends much..." His  
claws flew in a series of punches "You can't get to them  
in time!"  
  
"If anything happens to any of them I swear I..."  
Inuyaha trailed off when Sesshomaru showed him a shard of  
the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"What can you do when I have this..." And he started  
to change into his demonic form.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called when she saw Sesshomaru's  
transformation.  
  
The blast that killed the demon had thrown her  
several feet. She tried to stand but her leg gave way. She  
looked aroud herself until she found her bow. She could still  
fire it from a sitting position, but she didn't have enough  
arrows to shoot the demons that were coming at her. It seemed  
af if they were going to loose the battle. Yet she wasn't  
going down without a fight. She readied her bow...  
  
And the demons convulsed as they were covered by a  
strong electric field that made her hair stand on end.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lum asked landing next to her.  
  
"I can't stand..." Kagome replied, "I can't stand..."  
  
"Then I'll stay with you," Lum smiled, "We'll  
fight together."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome smiled back as she shot a demon.  
  
She risked a glance around herself. Kaede was close by  
with Shippo; Ranma was still fighting in cat mode; Hien seemed  
to be evenly matched by Hayate, both with wounds and fighting;  
Ryouga was blasting demons away, quickly loosing his temper and  
Inuyasha... Inuyasha was being pushed back by Sesshomaru? But  
how?  
  
"Oh my god..." She gasped when she saw the glint of a  
Shikon shard imbedded in one of Sesshomaru's claws. "Be careful,  
Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha was thrown back by Sessshomaru's paws. He  
skidded several meters ebfore stopping. He cursed. The Shikon  
Jewel had created a barrier around Sesshomaru that not even  
Tetsusaiga could penetrate.  
  
A sudden burst of dark ki made every one turn to the  
center of the battlefield. The source of the dark ki was Ryouga,  
who just stood there, head down, hair covering his eyes. He  
was growling and his body was glowing with a dark-blue aura  
swirled wih black.  
  
"Damn it!" Hien spat. He was breathing hard and wiped  
the that was covering one eye before he turnrd to his opponent,  
"Call off this attack, Hayate! You're provoking him!"  
  
"Provoking who?" Hayate asked, "All I see is a boy with  
an unusually strong ki!" He lunged at Hien's throat, "You think  
that scares me?!"  
  
Hien barely managed to avoid that last attack. He was  
exhausted and he could see that everyone was being slowly  
overwhelmed.  
  
Sesshomaru resumed his attack with even more fury. Inuyasha  
found himself back to back with Ryouga. Around him, balck and blue  
energy swirled violently as the boy's aura surrounded him. And he  
was surprised to find his feet leaving the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Lum stepped in front  
of her and her body was covered by an orange aura.  
  
"Ryouga... Alecto!" Hien risked to take his attention  
away from Hayate, "Control yourself!"  
  
Taking his eyes off Hayate had been a mistake. The youko  
backhanded him and he landed at Kaede's feet.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, she tried to run towards  
him but Lum stopped her, "Get away from him!"  
  
"Actually," Lum said calmly, "Inuyasha's in the safest  
place."  
  
Ryouga screamed as his ki flared up and Inuyasha shivered  
when his own violet ki flared and fused with the other, and  
expanded, killing any demon that fell within the perimeter.  
  
Sesshomaru started retreating.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ryouga roared in a voice full of rage.  
  
Inuyasha yelled as the ki around them contracted then  
exploded outward, blinding him.  
  
Hayate knew that something had gone wrong when he felt  
the sudden increase in the human's dark ki. He had been prepared to  
pounce on Hien and the woman but now he was looking at the boy  
who was surrounded by a fiery black-bue-violet aura, which  
threathened to explode.  
  
"Hoshi!" He called the little bat-demon, "Get back here!"  
  
He covered his eyes in time to protect them from the  
explosion. The sound was deafening and the blast pushed him back  
several feet, though his claws had been burried firmly in the  
ground.  
  
When the light and sound dimmed, he turned around to take  
a look. Hoshi was holding tightly to his tail. Were the human and  
Inuyasha had been was now a smoking crater. Around the crater, most  
of his demons had been reduced to ashes, those that survived  
were suffering burns.  
  
Sesshomaru had been caught in the explosion but besides  
a few burns on his muzzle, chest and front legs, he seemed  
whole.  
  
"Retreat!" He ordered the survivors. The didn't bother  
to see if the demon hunter was alive. He could still feel  
the bastard's ki, though it was weak, probably dying.  
  
Kaede had covered her eyes, so she saw the demon's  
retreat. She searched for the others. Lum had protected Kagome,  
her orange ki covering both girls. Ranma was hissing from the  
top of a tree. Shippo peered from behind a rock and lowered the  
fox fire shield he had created around the priestess and the  
demon hunter. There was no sign of Inuyasha or Ryouga and she  
couldn't feel their ki.  
  
"Where are they?" Hien asked softly, just regaining  
conciousness.  
  
"I can't feel them..." Kaede answered and looked  
at Hien.  
  
The demon hunter was hurt, but he would survive, Kaede  
knew. The young man was tougher than he looked.  
  
"But can you see them?" Hien tried to sit up and  
Kaede helped him.  
  
"No..." She looked at the smoking crater. The smoke   
slowly cleared and she saw two figures enveloped by an intense   
violet and black aura. "Wait..." The aura slowly dissipated.  
Inuyasha stood and carried Ryouga out of the crater, "Inuyasha  
seems to be fine but Ryouga..."  
  
Hien shook his head and blinked. He couldn't  
see well. Inuyasha and Ryouga were a coloured blur to him.  
He reached out to touch Ryouga's forehead. Maybe he  
couldn't see right now, but he could still feel.  
  
"He's breaking a fever." He reported, "But he's  
awakening, so he should be alright." He tried to focus  
his eyes on Inuyasha, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Strange..." Inuyasha admitted, "What the hell  
did he do? I mean, all of a sudden he was controlling  
my ki!"  
  
"That's because you still don't have full  
control of your powers." Hien explained.  
  
Ryouga groaned, opened his eyes and looked around  
himself.  
  
"Kagome..." He started.  
  
"I'm here," Kagome approached, supported by Lum.  
  
Ryuga smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"My nightmares didn't come true," He whispered,  
"That means we still ahve a chance..." He took a deep  
breath and lost consciousness.  
  
"What we need to do now is recover," Kaede said  
seeing that she was going to be busy with the injuries,   
"And the only safe place right now is the temple."  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
22/September/1999  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
Well, the first battle's over and I don't want this thing to  
get too serious, so everyone will get a chance to rest, including  
the bad guys. As much as Hayate can rest with someone like  
Sesshomaru with him.  
  
Next Chapter: The Lords of Chaos reveal themselves. But is Hien  
prepared for what he'll learn? 


	8. 8 Awakenings

This is an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 8  
Awakenings  
  
Hien woke up with a start. He couldn't remember falling asleep.  
Looking around he found that everyone was asleep and he was pillowed  
by Kaede's lap.  
  
"Sorry about that," kaede said, "But if I didn't put you all  
to sleep, I would have had a hard time taking care of your wounds."  
  
"Any change on Ryouga or Inuyasha?" He asked.  
  
"What kind of change?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he sighed and stood to check on Inuyasha,   
"He's still himself..." He walked over to Lum, "No change in her. Yet."  
And finally went to Ryouga and stayed there, "I wish I knew what's  
going on inside his head." He shook his head.  
  
"You're an empath." Kaede sat down next to him.  
  
"Yes, but I can only feel what he's feeling," Hien shivered,  
"for all I know, he may be Alecto, or Alecto may be a different entity  
that might just take over for a while... or destroy his mind and stay  
forever." He touched Ryouga's forehead, "All I can feel right now is  
that even in his sleep he's scared. What happened today frightened  
him." He looked around himself, "They're all scared... I'm scared."  
  
Kaede took Hien's trembling hands and squezzed them to  
reassure him.  
  
Hien looked into her eye. He had always found her steady gaze  
fascinating. As a child he would look up to her, wanted to have her  
strenght in the face of a crisis. Kaede had never been like his mother,  
she had been more like an older sister. Probably the same way Kikyou  
had been with her. And he found himself attracted by the strong woman  
before him.  
  
And found himself kissing her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He apologized quickly, "I don't know... I didn't  
mean..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kaede smiled, looking away and blushing  
slightly and looking away from him. Though she hadn't expected this  
reaction from him, she had enjoyed it.  
  
She had always wondered just when had Hien found the time to  
fall in love with her and now it seemed tha t he had always been. It  
sadenned her a bit. He reminded her of the ten years she had been   
married to his older self and wished that she could see that Hien  
again.  
  
Hien took a deep breath. He knew exactly why he had kissed  
Kaede. He was afraid he wasn't going to make it alive this time, so  
it had been his way of letting her know his feelings. Yet he couldn't  
understand the way Kaede had been looking at him, it was as if she  
knew something about him that he didn't...  
  
"Kaede-san," he started, "I..."  
  
Ryouga sat up suddenly, screaming, waking everyone.  
  
He tightly gripped the blanket as his body shivered in pain.  
When it was over, he took a shaky, deep breath and looked at Hien  
and Kaede, his eyes clouded.  
  
"W-what's happening?" Kagome asked, voicing everyone's worry,  
"Ryouga... are you alright? You don't look well..."  
  
"Ryouga..." the boy answered softly, "Alecto..." He shook his  
head and turnes to his cousin, "I... I don't know who I am... not  
right now..."  
  
"Come on, man," Ranma said, "You're Ryouga Hibiki. A manic-  
depressive guy, who's naive and has a lousy sense of direction...  
Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Ranma..." Ryouga started, "I am Ryouga... in this lifetime  
at least. But there are memories surfacing... about thing that  
happened centuries ago... and I was there... that means I'm also   
Alecto..." He gasped as another wave of pain hit him, "Damn it!"  
he breathed as he collapsed in Hien's arms.  
  
Hien held him tightly and shudered. He could feel that  
Ryuga was hurting, but by sharing it he somehow dimished the boy's  
pain.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing it alone." Kaede told him as he put  
a hand on his shoulder, "It'll drain you."  
  
"He'll hurt himself... if I don't..." Hien answered between  
clenched teeth, then smiled at here, "Besides... no one here's...  
strong enough to hold him..."  
  
Ryouga bit his lip, trying to fight the pain, but his   
sharpening fangs pierced the skin and blood trickled down the corner  
of his mouth. He felt as if two hot irons had been placed against his  
back. A black-blue aura covered them.  
  
Then he screamed when he felt his back explode and the skin  
was ripped off.  
  
Inuyasha gasped when something that resembled wings unfolded  
from Ryouga's back, and his golden eyes shone violet in recognition.  
  
Ryouga collapsed, shivering in exhaustation and the moist  
wings wrapped around him protectively. Hien leaned againt the wall,  
breathing hard. He continued holding Ryouga and stroked the boy's  
sweat-soaked hair.  
  
"Hien..." Kaede said witha worried look.  
  
"We're alright," Hien answered softly, "He's tired."  
  
"But what happened to him?" Ranma asked shakily.  
  
"Nothing bad," Hien answered, "It's just that... well, he's  
still Ryouga, but different from the one you knew."  
  
"Alecto's a fool," Inuyasha said suddenly, "Using up most of  
his energy just because his cousin got hurt..."  
  
"You shouldn't talk..." Ryouga said softly, "I heard you  
threatening your half-brother..." He buried his face in Hien's  
shoulder, "I'm cold..."  
  
Inuyasha approached them and knelt. His hand glowed a faint  
violet that then covered Ryouga's body.  
  
"Thanks." Ryouga sighed, snuggling against Hien.  
  
"Rest well, little brother," Inuyasha smiled, ruffling the  
boy's hair, "And I'll take care of those who hurt you and Kagome."  
  
"Little brother?" Kaede asked. Hien imagined a question mark  
appearing above her.  
  
"The Lords of Chaos are siblings." Hien answered, even when  
their phisical bodies may not be. He shifted a little, "Ow! My arm's  
getting numb."  
  
Kaede looked around the room amazed that these youngster's  
didn't seemed fazed by everything that was happening. She knew Hien  
was used to these things. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were also used  
to it. But she wasn't sure about the others.  
  
But Ranma was bothered by it and was fighting not to show it.   
The changes in Ryouga scared him, and he was glad that the young  
had forgotten abour their rivalry for the moment. He shivered. With  
the power Ryouga now held, he would be dead in a split second and  
not even notice it.  
  
Just my luck to get on the wrong side of the reincarnation  
of an ancient spirit, and not know about it, he thought.  
  
"Hien," Inuyasha started, sitting next to Kagome, "How do  
you know so much about us when you claim you've never met us?" He  
scratched his head, "Only a few of my memories have come back, but  
I would certainly remember someone as weird as you."  
  
"I read a lot," Hien answered, "I have to, so that I'm not   
out of place in a certain time." He looked down at Ryouga and  
chuckled, "I also have a special interest in you, so I try to find  
out as much as I can whenever I am." He tried to move but Ryouga's  
hand shut up and gripped his shirt, "Will you get him off me? I can't  
feel my arm anymore."  
  
"Forget it," Inuyasha chuckled, "he won't let go of you until  
he wakes up."  
  
Despite the seriousness of their situation, Kaede found  
Hien problem funny. She covered Hien and Ryouga witha blanket and  
tried not to laugh.  
  
"I'm glad someone finds it funny." Hien smiled and leaned  
back against the wall.  
  
"I think you should all go back to sleep," Kaede spoke to   
everyone, "Or I'll be forced to do what I did earlier. Besides, even  
though Hayate and Sesshomaru may be also recovering they could  
attack again at any time."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and pulled pulled something shiny  
from his sleeve.  
  
"By the way, Sesshomaru lost this during your cousin's blast,"  
He said as he dropped a Shikon shard in Kagome's open palm.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome put it in her pouch.  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled. Though his face remained  
neutral, there was a faint smile in his eyes. He wasn't pushing her  
away es often as before. Maybe the Lords of Chaos had softened him a  
bit. She sighed and leaned against him.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha protested, "Who said you could..." but  
trailed off when he saw that Kagome was already asleep.  
  
Kaede smiled at that as she covered Kagome. She turned and  
noticed that Ranma had put as much distance as posible between  
himself and Ryouga. She walked to Lum who was sitting by the entrance,  
looking out.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" She asked, "You've been quiet since  
you woke up."  
  
"Oh?" Lum was startled, "No. I'm alright. I'm just thinking  
about darling. I worry about him."  
  
"That's a pretty good reason to keep on fighting," Kaede  
said, "The future may be affected by how we fight here. If Hien says  
we have to win to keep time in it's normal course, then we have to."  
  
"You're right," Lum answered, "But actually, I'm worried  
about what trouble he may get himself into," Her eyes narrowed  
and shone black-orange for a split second, "He's by himself, with  
Ran and the other girls around..." She shook her head, "But I should  
concentrate on the present," She stood and smiled, "Maybe what I do  
here will make less of a flirt."   
  
She walked towards Ryouga and brushed her fingers through his  
hair.  
  
"You'll be alright," She said softly, "and don't listen to your  
brother. You know he likes to tease us."  
  
She smiled slightly and settled down to sleep.  
  
******************************  
  
Sesshomaru licked one of his cuts and looked at Hayate. The  
big Youko was started tending his wounds only after he had taken care  
the wounds of the little bat-demon, who was now buried in the white  
fur, fast asleep.  
  
Seshhomaru saw Hoshi as a servant, like Jaken. He couldn't  
understand why Hayate treated him like an equal or a partner. To him,  
a servant was a servant, a low-class demon.  
  
"Hoshi told me you had a shard of the Jewel." Haayte said  
suddenly.  
  
"I think that brat was to busy dodging arrows to have noticed  
much," Sesshomaru answered, sounding annoyed.  
  
"That's not the worst thing," Hayate continued, ignoring the  
insult, "It also seems that you lost it to your brother."  
  
"That's none of your business!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I make it my business when people hide things from me!" Hayate  
raised his voice, but lowered it when Hoshi stirred, "If you had told  
me you had a shard of the Jewel, we could ahve used it against the  
human."  
  
"Really?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "How do I know you  
wouldn't have tried to kill me to take it from me?"  
  
"If you don't trust me..." Hayate closed his muzzle on  
Sesshomaru's face, "Then why are you still here? I thought you wanted  
to kill your brother and recover your father's swords, that you had  
no interest in the Shikon no Tama." He stood and turned his back to  
the dog-demon, "Think about it, and tell me what you plan to do  
tomorrow. I don't want people who can't trust me." He walked into  
his chambers and closed the doors.  
  
"What's his problem?" Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
"My Lord," Jaken said from behind, "It seems that's he's  
afraid of something."  
  
"I noticed. But what's he scared of? He can't be afraid of  
a bunch of humans a demon-hunter and a half-demon... unless these  
Lords of Chaos have shown up." He smiled, "I think I'll stay a little  
longer. I get the feeling I'll get more than just the Shikon Jewel and  
the Tetsusaiga."  
  
**************************  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the temple building, stretched and  
yawned, his fangs gleaming with the dawning light.  
  
He wasn't surprised to find Ryouga watching the sunrise,   
stretching his bat-like wings to their full lenght. They were the same  
iredescent green Inuyasha remebered, and they would shine multicoloured  
whenever the light hit them at a certain angle.  
  
He aproached carefully. knowing his brother's unstable  
temperament.  
  
"How are you feeling, little brother?" He asked softly.  
  
"Fine, thanks," Ryouga answered, folding his wings. He looked  
at Inuyasha, "Sorry about losing control yesterday."  
  
"Was that the whole Shi Shi Hokou Dan?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think so," Ryouga said, "though it's the first time I've  
used up somebody else's Ki along mine," he sighed and reached back to  
to touch one of his wings, "I wish this had never happened... I wanted  
to live through a normal human lifetime without having to reveal my  
true nature."  
  
"We all wanted that," Inuyasha said, putting a hand on the  
boy's shoulder, "but Hayate forced us to do it. I guess it was meant  
to be."  
  
Ryouga looked again the sunrise than into Inuyasha's golden  
eyes.  
  
"Tisiphone," He started, "when this is over... can we continue  
our normal lives? Forget this whole thing ever happened?"  
  
"I only have a question," Lum aproached them, "would you  
consider this life 'normal'?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She's right," Ryouga chuckled, "Even our actual bodies aren't  
normal. I mean, I turn into a little black pig when I get hit with cold  
water, you're a half-demon and Megaera was born in a different planet  
altogether!" He started laughing, "and I even have a bad sense of  
direction, I can't find my own way between my bedroom and the  
bathroom!" His laughter was becoming uncontrolable and he wiped his  
eyes.  
  
Lum and Inuyasha teardropped.  
  
"What's all this about?" Hien asked from the entrance, rubbing  
his eyes, his long blue hair loose around his shoulders, "Up so early  
and already making noise?" He turned to Ryouga when the boy laughed  
harder after looking at him. "What's so funny?" he yawned and wrapped  
the blanket tighter around himself.  
  
"He thinks our life's funny," Inuyasha answered, "though  
frankly, I think he finally snapped."  
  
"Why are you complaining?" Lum asked, "I thought demon-hunters  
like you got up with the first light."  
  
"I normaly but," Hien answered, "but not after spending the  
night holding someone who wouldn't let me go and getting all cramped,"  
he glared at Ryouga, but that only sent him into another fit of  
laughter.  
  
"He's laughing?" Kaede walked up next to Hien, "I thought you  
had said that his name meant 'Incessant in Anger'"  
  
"I just don't get it..." Hien shook his head. He adjusted the  
blanked, yawned and turned around, "Maybe I'm still dreaming. I'm  
going back to sleep..."  
  
"Ryouga's laughter is a scary sound..." Ranma muttered "More  
creepy than his threats."  
  
"He doesn't laugh much?" Hien asked.  
  
"Not much," Kagome answered, "He's a depresive guy. The fact  
that he's alone most of the time because of is sense of direction  
doesn't help much."  
  
"Right now he finds that funny," Hien settled down in his  
corner, "I still don't understand, I thought they would be darker...  
more demonic." He scratched his head, "But they seem to be enjoying  
this whole situation... they're weirder than I thought..." And he  
drifted back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile,outside, Ryouga took a deep breath to calm himself  
down. His laughter attacks, though rare, were quite strong. When he  
recovered himself, he stretched fully, opening his wings and testing  
them.  
  
"This feels good." He groaned.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked from a tree branch, "Laughing, the wings  
or all that sheer power?"  
  
"Everything," Ryouga smiled, "Though right now I don't like  
my real nature, the power is just... exhiliarating."  
  
"You seem to be afraid of him," Inuyasha spoke to Ranma from  
a higher branch. "You hide it well, but I can smell it."  
  
"How do you expect me not to be afraid of him?" Ranma looked  
up, "If that idiot can't handle his power, we're all as good as dead."  
  
"I don't think that's what you're afraid of," Inuyasha  
chuckled, "You're afraid of what he might do to you. And from what I  
can tell, you'd probably deserve it."  
  
"My problems with Ryouga are mt business!" Ranma protested,  
"Not yours!"  
  
"They are my business!" Inuyasha jumped down to Ranma's branch,  
"He's my brother and he doesn't need to tell me all the things he's  
gone through. I can see it in his eyes."  
  
"Leave him alone, Inuyasha." Ryouga called, "I'll get even  
with him one day... as Ryouga, not as Alecto."  
  
He spread his wings and flew up until he reached the branch  
where Inuyasha was glaring at Ranma.  
  
"Besides," Ryouga landed on the branch, "If it weren't for  
him, I wouldn't have learned the techniques I know," He sat,  
cross-legged on the branch and crossed his arms as his wings folded,  
"Now that I think of it, I'm not feeling so negative..."  
  
"So you can't do the Shi Shi Hokou Dan." Ranma finished and  
felt glad about it. He didn't like being so close to Ryouga, the  
sheer feeling of the increased energy made his hair stand on end. He  
wondered waht it would have felt to be close to him during that blast,  
but quickly dismissed it. He was curious, not suicidal.  
  
Yet... those wings looked as he had had them his whole life.  
  
"Pretty neat, huh?" Ryouga patted one of his wings, "Though  
I had forgotten how painful it was to change... I hope I don't have  
to change further."  
  
"That is something I'n not looking forward to." Inuyasha  
stuck his hands in his sleeves, "I'm happy the way I am now."  
  
"But you'll be happier if you get a piece of the jewel." Lum  
flew by.  
  
"Of course!" Inuyasha replied, "That way I'll have my full  
demon and spiritual powers without having to transform."  
  
"You'll transform." Ryouga said, "The moment you use any of  
your powers to full strenght, your body will feel the need to  
accomodate itself to your nature..."  
  
"Don't remind me." Inuyasha growled. He jumped down from the  
branch and looked up at his siblings, "It's early and I'm hungry...  
I'll see if the Old Witch is awake and making breakfast."  
  
"I don't think so. "Ryouga peered from the branch and  
sniffed the air.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and frowned.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" he said, "We haven't eaten anything since  
the day before the attack... and it's all Hayate's fault!"  
  
"Kagome's mom sent some Ramen cups," Ryouga said, "They're  
in my backpack."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha beamed, "You brought those nooddle soups  
in the strange cups?!" When Ryouga nodded Inuyasha ran back into  
the temple.  
  
"I hope he doesn't leave a mess." Ryouga sighed and leaned  
against the trunk.  
  
But Inuyasha was throwing everything out, a kettle barely  
missing Hien's head, until he found the bag with the cups.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
19/January/2000  
Blackthorn Hiei Hibiki Sagara Yuy  
AXBB@Hotmail.com  
  
Finally! I finished! Yay! Yay!  
I know this is taking long, but I hope you're enjoying it.  
  
/\/\  
/\/\ ** /\/\ --- Hoshi (Cute isn't it?)  
ww 


	9. 9 A Little Time Out

This is an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 9  
a Little Time Out  
  
Hayate opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched and started to  
comb his long fur with his claws when he noticed that Hoshi was still  
sleeping on his shoulder, his little claws clinging to the white fur.  
  
He sighed and walked out of his chambers and into the garden of  
the fortress, only to find Sesshomaru standing there, blood on his hand  
and katana and several demons dead at his feet.  
  
"I thought you'd be gone by now," Hayate said, dissapointed to  
find that the dog-demon was still around, "But you don't have to leave  
me without troops to prove your usefuness."  
  
"They were just helping me with my morning exercises,"   
Sesshomaru smirked, "Maybe I should have warned them..." He flicked the  
blood off his sword and turned to Hayate, "That flitting little brat  
would make an interesting flying opponent." He said pointing at Hoshi  
with his sword.  
  
"Leave Hoshi out of your bloody games!" Hayate hissed, his  
tail swinging angrily.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer. He only smiled as he sheated his  
sword.  
  
"Anyway," Hayate said after calming himself, "If you're here,  
then that means you're willing to follow my decisions."  
  
"Maybe..." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"As long as it's convenient for you..." Hayate finished for  
the dog-demon. He smiled, "I know your kind... I know you want  
something else besides your father's sword and killing your brother."  
He grinned, showing his fangs, "Perhaps you have decided that you also  
want the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Perhaps..." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he threw a quick  
glare at the sleeping bat-demon. "What if I did?"  
  
"I just like to know where everybody stands," Hayate said,  
"So that I can be prepared when someone betrays me... my men don't   
take kind to traitors either."  
  
"You trust too much in your men..." Sesshomaru turned his  
back to the Youko, "How can you be sure the little brat isn't planning  
something?"  
  
"Hoshi?" Hayate laughed, "You just don't understand our  
relationship, do you?" He stroked Hoshi's head and smiled, "Hoshi's  
an orphan. I found him when he was a little cub right after his parents  
had been killed by a demon-hunter. He has been with me ever since."  
He looked back at Sesshomaru "Of course you wouldn't understand...  
You would have betrayed your father first chance you had."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his hand moved to the hilt of  
his sword. Then he smiled slyly.  
  
"Then why are we having this conversation?" He said, walking  
into the compound, "I don't need you to tell me that you don't trust  
me. Instead of wasting my time you should watch your back... I know  
you have made some powerful enemies." His eyes flicked, "You acuse  
me of keeping secrets, yet you have kept the Lords of Chaos a secret  
too..." He turned his head to look sideways at the Youko, "Not to  
mention what was your real relationship with Kusunoki..."  
  
This time it was Hayate's turn to glare.  
  
"Kusunoki and the Lords of Chaos are not your business," he  
growled softly, "They are mine..." He walked past Sesshomaru and  
smiled, "To destroy..."  
  
**********************  
  
Hien opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them. He hadn't   
realized how exhausted he'd been until he woke up the second time in  
the morning, this time on Kaede's lap.  
  
With sleepy eyes he squinted at the sky. Judging by the height   
of the sun it was probably ten in the morning. He turned on his heels  
and he looked at the temple roof.  
  
That's weird, he thought, since when did we start putting  
gargoyles on temples? He rubbed his eyes and looked again. A green  
glint caught his eye as the gargoyle in the far right shifted to look  
down at him. The other two remained inmobile on their sides,   
acknowledging him with a single sideways glance.  
  
"Morning!" Shippo's head popped from the roof's peak.  
  
"Shippo!" Inuyasha called, "Get back to your post!"  
  
Shippo scowled at Inuyasha's back, resisting the urge to bite  
him, then turned back to Hien.  
  
"Ryouga-kun thinks he picked up something, so they asked me  
to help them keep an eye out." The little fox explained.  
  
Hien made his way to the roof. He stood in the middle and  
noted their position. Each was facing a cardinal point and he wondered  
if there any significance in that. Probably not, since the Furies  
were only three and the cardinal point were four. Though in some  
cultures, the center was also considered a cardinal point.  
  
He shook his head when he realized his thoughts were drifting  
and closed his eyes, trying to catch anything with his senses. Kaede  
overestimated his powers. It was true that he could track a demon  
even through time, but only when he knew exactly what he was looking  
for... and for that, he needed visual contact first.  
  
He still didn't knew how he had been able to recognize the  
Furies aura from among the others.  
  
He concentrated on Hayate's and Sesshomaru's ki. He could feel   
them far away but there was nothing out of the extraordinary with them.  
There was a just a little tension, they were probably having an  
argument...  
  
"How did Sesshomaru get away from you?" Ryouga asked  
suddenly, breaking his concentration.  
  
Hien looked at the kid, who was squatting with his hands  
holding tightly to the edge of the roof, sniffing the air, wings  
loosely folded, just like those gargoyles Hien had thought he was.  
  
"What do you mean that Sesshomaru got away from you?" Inuyasha  
demanded, "Aren't you supossed to be some hotshot demon-hunter?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Hien replied, slumping next to  
Ryouga.  
  
"Why?" Lum asked flying next to him, "Did something bad  
happen?"  
  
Hien sighed when Shippo sat on his lap and looked up with  
pleading puppy eyes.  
  
"All right," He growled, crossing his arms, "When I first met  
Sesshomaru, he was with this really huge, ugly demon. I thought that  
the demon wanted to hurt the 'pretty lady'... and Sesshomaru took   
advantage of my confusion to beat the crap out of me and get away." He  
slumped again and pouted, "Satisfied? Because I don't want to talk about  
it anymore."  
  
"Ha!" Inuyasha smirked, "I can't beleive you fell for  
Sesshomaru's looks!"  
  
"Knock it off!" Hien warned softly, "You really want to push me?"  
  
"Well!" Inuyasha smiled, "I finally get a reaction out of him."  
  
"Hien..." Ryouga said softly without turning, "Your Ki's  
rising..."  
  
"Sorry..." Hien said, when he realized that he was staring  
through a green haze.  
  
"Your energy level's hi," Inuyasha said, "Right now it was  
higher than what you showed during the fight, so it seems that you need  
something to motivate you, besides your enthusiasm." He turned his back  
to the demon-hunter, "I guess it's enough for you to hang around in  
the next battle."  
  
"But the others..." Lum started, "Maybe Alecto should take  
Kagome and Ranma back to their time."  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Ryouga jumped, "If I take Kagome back,  
I'll have nothing to home in on my way back here and I'll get lost!"  
  
"You mean to tell us that the part about you having a bad  
sense of direction is true?" Inuyasha tear-dropped, "And yet you're  
able to fell Kagome whenever she is!"  
  
"I felt her all the way here." Ryouga answered, "How the hell  
do you think I made it here? That idiot Ranma didn't guide me... he  
still doesn't understand what's going on." He shook his head, "I told  
you early this morning that in this life, my sense of direction is  
nearly non-existent."  
  
"You were laughing when you told me!" Inuyasha glared at the  
boy, "I didn't think you were serious!"  
  
"Here we go again..." Hien muttered and dropped his head.  
  
"Ryouga! Inuyasha!" Lum stepped between her siblings, "This  
is no time to be acting like children!" To make her point, her body  
started glowing orange.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kagome's head popped fron the edge of  
the roof, "Why is everyone screaming?"  
  
"Nothing..." Ryouga looked at Kagome and smiled sheepishly,  
hand scratching the back of his head, "Inuyasha and I were having  
a little... disagreement."  
  
"Which is none of your business." Inuyasha added quickly.  
  
"Right..."Kagome said, not beleiving it one bit. She knew  
how Ryouga ended his disagreements, and if you added Inuyasha's  
temperament... she turned to Hien, who was trying to make himself  
inconspicuous.  
  
"Don't look at me," The demon-hunter said, "You know them  
better than I do."  
  
Kagome shook her head, glad that it was over. She finished  
climbing to the roof and looked aroud herself, at the temple grounds  
an the village below.  
  
"Found anything yet?" She asked.  
  
"Still searching..." Lum answered.  
  
"What are looking for, anyway?" Hien finally thought to ask.  
  
"We're looking for Hayate's fortress." Lum walked back to  
her edge, "We're going to take the battle to him."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Hien smiled. He walked to one end  
of the roof, and pointed in a northwest direction. "It's over  
there... in the middle of a forest beyond that hill..." he trailed  
off when saw that everyone was staring at him, "What?" he asked,  
"It's no big deal. I felt them half an hour ago when I climbed... OW!"  
He rubbed his head when Inuyasha bonked him. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that you could have saved us a lot  
of trouble if you had told us from the beginning?" Inuyasha asked, his  
voice strained from resisting the urge to beat Hien to a pulp.  
  
Ryouga stood suddenly, startling everyone. He opened his wings.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Hunting." Ryouga answered. "Since we'll head out this  
afternoon, I don't want to go to battle with and empty stomach like  
last time. I smell a herd of deer nearby." He jumped of the roof, his  
open wings slowing his fall. "Maybe I'll bring Ranma with me, loose  
him in the forest..." And he walked into the temple.  
  
"Show off." Inuyasha muttered, "I think I'll go with him,  
so that he brings the deer in one piece. Knowing him, he'll just  
blast them." He turned to Hien and smiled, "Don't worry. I'll deal  
with you once this whole thing's over."  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma had always thought that he cat-fist training had been  
cruel, and he would never forgive his father for it. Yet, in a way,  
he was grateful. It had gotten him out of trouble many times, and he  
could move with the stealth of a feline, the way he was doing  
right now.  
  
Fifteen minutes earlier, Ryouga had walked into the temple  
and picked up his umbrella, stopping only to say something to Kaede  
before going out.  
  
"Where's he going," He asked the old priestess.  
  
"He's going to get something for lunch." She answered. She  
stood and stepped outside. "Hien! I'm going to town to get some  
stuff. Do any of you want something in particular?"  
  
"Some fruit for me." Kagome said.  
  
"And some chicken." Was Shippo's answer.  
  
"I'm happy with three of those soups Kagome brings,"  
Inuyasha said.  
  
"I think I'll be going with you." Hien called.  
  
"How about you, boy?" Kaede asked, looking inside the  
temple.  
  
"Nothing. Thanks." Ranma answered.  
  
Kaede shrugged and left.  
  
And just the way it happens with cats, curiosity took the  
best of Ranma, and he decided to follow Ryouga to see what he  
was up to.  
  
After a while he finally found Ryouga kneeling on a  
branch, his full attention in front of him.  
  
He started trotting towards the winged fighter and into  
a clearing, startling the deer that had been grazing there.  
  
"Damn you, Ranma!"  
  
Ryouga jumped from the branch and glided towards a big  
doe, leading her away from the herd and into a waiting, grinning  
Inuyasha.  
  
"She's mine!" He snarled at the dog-demon.  
  
"It's not my fault your friend ruined your hunt." Inuyasha  
replied.  
  
"You're not getting her..." Ryouga smiled.  
  
He started gathered energy between his hands, landed on  
a branch and released it.  
  
The blast hit the groung in front of the doe, the  
shockwave killing her, and knocking Ranma and Inuyasha off their  
feet.  
  
Inuyasha coughed and glared at his sibling. Ranma shook  
his head, wondering if it had been a mistake to folow his rival.  
After all, he wasn't Ryouga anymore.  
  
"You really like to play dirty." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Not my fault," Ryouga landed next to Ranma, noting with  
satisfaction that his rival was scared of him. He put his hand on  
Ranma's shoulder and felt him jump. "I guess some of his bad  
habits rubbed off on me. Ranma never plays fair." His voice  
lowered as he brought his face closer to the boy's ear, "In  
fact, he just loves to make my life a living hell."  
  
"I've noticed that." Inuyasha said, brushing dust and  
pebbles from his clothes. He took a glance at the doe, noted   
that it was still in one piece and decided that Ryouga's new  
prey was more interesting. He smiled. Alecto had chosen a  
good host. "From the look in your eyes, it seems you've  
decided to do something about it."  
  
"Not much... yet." Ryouga answered, releasing his grip  
on Ranma's shoulder, "But when I do, I'll do it at my own  
pace." He walked past Ranma and slung the doe's body over his  
shoulder. He stopped in front of Inuyasha and looked sideways  
at his rival.  
  
"Take him to the well. Make sure he returns to our  
time." His wings snapped open, "We'll meet back at the temple."  
  
Ranma watched Ryouga take flight, then shivered. In  
a normal fight, Ryouga was a tough opponent. He had always  
welcomed the challenge, even though at time they turned  
scary. But now...  
  
"Let's go," Inuyasha snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Alecto asked me to take you back, but he didn't say how. I  
could do it the hard way, but I could get into trouble."  
  
He started pulling Ranma by the pigtail towards  
the well.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
31/July/2000  
Blackthorn Hiei Yamato Hibiki Sagara Yuy  
AXBB@Hotmail.com BlackthornHiei@Usa.net  
  
You know you've watched to much anime when everytime you see a  
character you like you his or her name to yours.  
This fanfic is taking me longer than I thought, but I'll finish  
it. Sometime this century.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has liked it so far, and those who have  
given me their support! :) 


	10. 10 Hien's Secret

This is an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 10  
Hien's Secret  
  
"I'll come back when I'm older, won't I?" Hien asked,  
adjusting the basket he was carrying. "In your past, I mean."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaede said.  
  
"Well, it's the only explanation I have for the odd way   
you've been looking at me since I came back."  
  
"You know that I can't tell you anything that might affect  
your future," Kaede said. She was walking in front of Hien so the  
demon hunter didn't see her smile. "You should know that better  
than anyone."  
  
"I know!" Hien protested, speeding his pace to walk next  
to her. "But that doesn't mean that I'm can't be curious about  
my future, especially if someone knows about it." He looked down  
at Kaede. "You must know something. You're smiling."  
  
"Perhaps." Kaede answered.  
  
"I knew it!" Hien smiled, "Something did- will happen!"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, Hien." Kaede said, even  
though she wanted to tell him a little bit. "What I want to know is  
if you are curious about what happened to your mother. Don't you want  
to know if she'll survive or not?" She asked even though she knew  
the answer. She just wanted to know what he had to say about it at  
his current age.  
  
"I don't know, Kaede-san." Hien sighed. "Everytime I came  
close to finding out, I backed away. I guess I'm afraid of what I'll  
find."  
  
"Perhaps one day you'll loose that fear and learn the truth."  
Kaede said in her enigmatic way.  
  
She knew that Hien had gone again to that time period and had  
accidentaly saved his mother's life. An event that somehow triggered  
the time portal that senta five-year old Hien into the Warring  
States period.  
  
"I'm afraid of finding out that I'm my own ancestor." Hien  
said, without noticing Kaede's knowing look. "Or worse, that I'm  
related to someone I don't like."  
  
"What if we're related?" Kaede asked with a smile, knowing  
full well that they weren't.  
  
"I wouldn't mind that, Kaede-san," Hien's smile returned.  
  
His pace quickened until he was walking in front of Kaede.  
Kaede just shook her head, simply amazed by her past and future  
husband.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lum was lying along the branch of a tree with Shippo curled  
up on her lap. Her eyes were closed and she was finding it hard to  
ignore the tingling sensation across her back. It made her ticklish.  
  
Although she liked the way her brother looked with his wings  
and loved her own, she didn't feel like having them right now. She  
could already fly.  
  
She felt Inuyasha's presence aproaching and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where's Ryouga?" She asked the dog-demon.  
  
"He isn't back yet?" Inuyasha cocked his ears. "He came   
before me, and asked me to take his friend to the well. He should be  
here by now."  
  
"I haven't felt him close." Lum said. "Maybe he's hiding his  
signature."  
  
"Maybe," Inuyasha said, "But why would he go somewhere else?  
He had the deer..."  
  
"we're having deer for lunch?" Hien called as aproached the  
tree. Then he looked back at Kaede, "Kaede-san, did we bring anything  
that goes well with deer?"  
  
"I think we brought enough to feed the whole Takeda clan."  
Kaede replied, though she knew what they had brought wasn't going  
to last long.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you?" They heard Kagome say  
from the steps that led to the sacred spring.  
  
"Mad at you?" Ryouga replied. "I thought you were and at me.  
I was the one that showed up when you were bathing and got slapped."  
  
"That was just a reflex." Kagome said "I didn't knew it  
was you."  
  
"I know," Ryouga said, "That's why I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Where were yo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I got lost and decided to track Kagome," Ryouga answered  
with a grin.  
  
"Why didn't you tarck me or Lum? That could haev saved you  
a lot of trouble." Inuyasha continued.  
  
"I wouldn't have gone hunting if a certain dog-eared Fury  
hadn't eaten all the Ramen cups this morning to begin with." Ryouga  
crossed his arms.  
  
"You didn't tell me you wanted to save some for lunch."  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You didn't ask." Ryouga growled back.  
  
"Are you going to finish soon?" Lum asked, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Truce?" Inuyasha eyed his brother.  
  
"Truce." Ryouga agreed. "Until we beat up Hayate."  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome watched wide-eyed as the siblings stuffed themselves  
without signs of slowing down.  
  
"How are you going to attack Hayate?" She asked.  
  
"We'll attack him this evening." Ryouga answered.  
  
"We didn't thought Ryouga would recover so fast," Inuyasha  
grinned through his deer leg, "So Hayate probably thinks the same."  
  
"He won't know what hit him." Lum finished.  
  
"A simple plan..." Hien said with a serious look. Then he  
smiled, "It might work."  
  
"If that doesn't work," Inuyasha said, "We can always use  
you as bait. We could tie you up on a tree and wait for Hayate to  
show up. I wonder why he wants you so badly." He sniffed the air  
and his eyes glowed for a split second.  
  
Ryouga lifted his eyes to Hien and stared for a while.  
  
"You have something that he can't have unless he kills  
you, don't you?" He smiled when he saw the demon hunter tense from  
his scrutiny, "A piece of the Shikon Jewel, perhaps?"  
  
Hien noticed his hands started trembling at the idea of  
having one of his secrets discovered. He set down his bowl and closed  
his eyes.  
  
We was a couple of days past his third birthday when his  
mother called him and showed him a sliver of pinkish glass. She had  
said it was a piece of a jewel that was going to make him feel   
better.  
  
When she pressed the jewel against his chest, he was  
thrown into a state of physical and mental confusion, and he  
felt his soul being ripped apart before passing out.  
  
He woke the next day, feeling no better or worse than the  
day before... except for the fact that since then he saw a phantom  
that stayed with him until the day his village was attacked.  
  
He opened his eyes, sighed and looked at the three Furies  
in their human-looking hosts. Even Inuyasha, who would have normally  
jumped upon hearing of the jewel, looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"No wonder Kagome never saw it." The dog-demon said, "In  
twenty or so years, your body completely absorbed the shard."  
  
"Then that's it." Lum smiled, "You're staying here."  
  
"I'm not!" Hien protested, "You said he's after me, so if I  
stay behind he'll attack those that are with me!" He picked up his  
bowl and munched angrily on his chopsticks.  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"I'm not staying behind." Kagome said, "Hayate may have more  
pieces of the Jewel."  
  
"I'm going too." Shippo said. "Someone has to protect Kagome."  
  
"Kaede-san..." Hien started when he say the look on the old  
woman's face, "Don't..."  
  
"I have to go," Kaede said firmly, "I may be old, but you'll  
need a healer. I promise to stay out of danger."  
  
"It's just that..." Hien started but stopped.  
  
"Come on!" Inuyasha said, "Say it already! 'cause this  
mushy stuff is giving me the creeps."  
  
Hien and Kaede looked at Inuyasha, blushed and looked away  
from each other, neither knowing what to say.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Lum bonked the half-demon's head, "Can't you be  
a little more sensitive!? You always take the romance out of  
everything!"  
  
"Me?" Inuyasha rubbed his head and glared at his sibling.  
"It's not my fault he's so damned shy. Besides, it's pretty   
obvious he likes Kaede, the way he protects her and all."  
  
Upon hearing this, Hien set his bowl down hard on the table,  
making everyone turn to him. Taking a deep breath, he stood and  
walked out of the temple.  
  
"Hien!" Kaede called, going after him.  
  
"I can't believe that made him angry." Inuyasha said  
looking out the entrance.  
  
"That was pretty stupid on your part, Tisiphone." Ryouga  
shook his head, "You should learn to keep your mouth shut in  
certain situations."  
  
"Hmph!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Next thing I know, you'll  
be saying it's my fault Hayate wants to kill Hien."  
  
"I just hope he's okay." Lum said softly.  
  
*******************  
  
Kaede didn't have to search long for Hien. She found him  
sitting on the bottom step of the stairs that led up to the temple,  
just outside the entranceway.  
  
"Hien..." she started.  
  
"Kaede-san..." Hien said softly, "I'm sorry... I don't know  
what to say... I..."  
  
"It's okay." Kaede said, sitting next to him, "There's  
nothing to worry about. I already knew."  
  
"Huh?" Hien turned to her.  
  
"Like Inuyasha said, it was pretty obvious."  
  
"So you don't think it's weird that the guy you raised is in  
love with you?" Hien asked.  
  
"Not at all." Kaede answered and gave him her strange smile.  
  
Hien smiled back and hugged her.  
  
But Hien had a little problem. Whenever he allowed anger to  
get the best of him, his senses close off. Therefore he was unable  
to detect the demons aproaching them.  
  
"To allow your enemy to get so close," A voice startled them,  
"I can't believe you got so careless."  
  
Hien pulled out his swords and stood between Kaede and Hayate.  
  
The fox-demon was flanked by four demons twice his size. Two  
of them stepped in front of their boss when they saw the demon  
hunter's weapons, but Hayate waved them away.  
  
"I'll take care of him." The fox-demon said, "You take care  
of those in the temple."  
  
"Hayate!" Kaede called, "Are you willing to anger the spirits  
by spilling blood on sacred ground?"  
  
The four demons, who had started to make their way to the  
temple, stopped upon hearing this and looked questioningly at Hayate.  
  
"Once I have the power of the Shikon Jewel, there will be no  
reason to fear the spirits." Hayate replied, and the demons continued  
their way.  
  
As they started to cross the Torii gate, one of them blew up,  
another fell in two pieces and the third one was struck down by   
lightning. Seeing this, the fourth demon decided that it was safer to  
stay where he was.  
  
Hien saw that Hayate had been distracted by the attack and took  
the opportunity to strike.  
  
Hayate's ears turned and he manage to dodge the attack minus  
some fur.  
  
"trying to outsmart a fox?" hayate taunted, "That could get you  
killed!" He ran towards Hien.  
  
"As if you're not the one trying to kill me." Hien answered,  
keeping his eyes on the fox demon.  
  
Hayate jumped, intending to slice the demon-hunter. Hien met  
the attack head-on, using a sword to defend himself and hoping that  
the other would cause some damage. But the fox's weight made him fall  
to the ground.  
  
"You're mine." Hayate growled.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Kaede warned, aiming an arrow at  
the foxes head.  
  
"Kaede-san... don't..." Hien whispered.  
  
Hayate looked at Kaede and grinned.  
  
"What do you say if I take care of your woman first?" The fox  
asked, leaping towards the priestess. "That way you'll be together in  
Hell!"  
  
Kaede was startled and fired, missing her target.  
  
"Kaede-san!" Hien screamed. His body was covered by a green  
aura. "ICE FOX STRIKE!!" The energy shot upwards and landed on front  
of Hayate, adding a new crater to the ones left from the previous  
battle.  
  
Seeing this, Hayate smiled and turned to Hien.  
  
Hien was fighting to stay conscious, and when he saw Hayate's  
smile, he realized he had fallen into a trap. The fox-demon had known  
that he would be desperate to save Kaede that he would use up all his  
energy in one shot.  
  
"Bastard..." He whispered before he collapsed.  
  
Kaede shook her head to clear her eyes from the blast only to  
see Hayate leaving the scene, carrying Hien on his back. She prepared  
to shoot another arrow at the demon.  
  
"No!" Kagome stopped her, "You might hit him!"  
  
Kaede held her aim, then lowered the bow, taking a deep breath.  
  
The Furies ran past her intending to follow Hayate, but they  
were cut off by a dozen of demons that stepped out of the forest.  
Behind them there were more demons, ready to attack if the first line  
was defeated.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to fight our way to Hayate's fortress."  
Inuyasha smiled, "This will be fun."  
  
"Just keep in mind that we have to keep moving forward."   
Ryouga said "Kaede-san will get mad at us if we're to late."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
25/February/2001  
Blackthorn Hiei Yamato Iori Hibiki Sagara Yuy Ayanami  
AXBB@Hotmail.com BlackthornHiei@Usa.net  
  
Warrior Spirit of the Quetzal bird  
Keeper of the Xiuhcoatl, the Turquoise Snake sword  
Guardian of Quetzalcoatl's tailfeathers  
Guardian of Wing ZERO's tailfeathers 


	11. 11 Two Minds, Two Bodies One Soul

This is an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 11  
TWO MINDS, TWO BODIES... ONE SOUL  
  
  
  
Hien recovered conciuosness, but didn't open his eyes. First,  
he wanted to evaluate his current situation.  
  
he was lying on a floor of polished wood, with his hands tied  
behind his back. He was unarmed, except for his gun, that was still in  
it's hidden holster. He could feel several demonic energies around him,  
including Hayate, Sesshomaru, Jaken and the little bat demon he had  
often seen with the fox-demon.  
  
"You're awake," He heard Hayate say, "So stop pretending you're  
not."  
  
Hien sat up, eyes still closed, and smiled. He slowly opened  
his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Do you want to kill me so badly," Hien started to say, "That  
you won't let me take a little nap?"  
  
"You still have a sense of humor, eh?" Hayate said. The fox-  
demon was sitting in front of him. His front paws on two swords.  
"That means you can still fight at full strenght." He pushed the  
swords towards the demon hunter, "We'll just have to see how long it  
lasts."  
  
Hien recognized his swords. It seemed as if one of Hayate's  
minions had taken the time to pick them up. Still, he only stared  
at them.  
  
"Aren't you going to pick them up?" Hayate asked.  
  
"If I were a monkey, I could pick them with my feet." Hien   
replied. "But I only have two hands, and they are currently occupied  
with this knot."  
  
After a nod from the fox demon, Hoshi untied the hunter.  
  
"I take it you brought me here so we could fight without  
interruptions, right?" Hien sheathed his swords. "You could have  
asked."  
  
"You wouldn't have come." Hayate answered.  
  
Hien thought for a moment, the nodded. "You're right. I   
wouldn't have." He stood and brushed some dirt from his trousers. "I  
don't believe proper introductions have been made." He bowed in  
salute. "My name is Kusunoki Hien, demon hunter of the Kusunoki clan  
and priest at the local shrine."  
  
"My name is Hayate, fox-demon and Lord of this valley." Hayate  
bowed back.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. If it had been up to him, Kusunoki  
would have been killed at the temple while he was still weak from the  
blast. But Hayate seemed to enjoy the rules of formality that humans  
teached their youngsters.  
  
He snorted in disgust as he watched demon and demon hunter  
take their attack positions.  
  
Hoshi was studying Sesshomaru carefully, in order to warn his  
master if the dog-demon tried anything. The Staff of Heads had told  
him that Sesshomaru planned to strike when Hayate was tired from the  
battle, in order to take over his troops. Then he would use them to  
destroy Inuyasha and his allies. With the power of the Tetsusaiga and  
the Shikon Jewel, Sesshomaru would be unstoppable, if he so desired.  
  
Hoshi then turned to Jaken and they growled softly at each  
other, before they set their eyes on the fight.  
  
At an unseen and unheard signal, both fighters attacked.  
  
Hien fouhgt hard. Swords, claws and fangs clashed as demon and  
hunter tried to gain the upper hand. Hayate would later admit that if  
the demon hunter hadn't been exhausted, it would have been nearly  
impossible to deeat him. As it was, Hien still hadn't fully recovered.  
  
After ten minutes, Hien found himself on the floor, facing  
Hayate's vicious snarl, and with a paw slightly pressing a deep gash  
on his shoulder. He also noticed that the edge of his sword was  
against the demon's throat.  
  
"I guess we both loose." Hien smiled weakly.  
  
"I dont' think so," Hayate said soflty and placed his full  
weight on the hunter's injured shoulder, forcing him to drop the  
sword. "You're the one who lost."  
  
*********************************  
  
"How much farther do you think the fortress is?" Ryouga asked  
as e bashed a demon with his umbrella.  
  
Lum took flight and looked around herself. Unlike Ryouga, she  
didn't need a wide space to take off.  
  
"We're halfway there!" She called, "I can see the fortress.  
It's a large compound, but I can't see many guards.  
  
"Goes to show you that Hayate is pretty confident." Inuyasha  
smiled. He was enjoying slicing up demons. "I just hope he lasts long  
enough for me to fight him."  
  
"That is, if I don't get to him first." Ryouga called.  
  
"No you womph-" Inuyasha's voice was muffled when he was buried  
under a mountain of demons.  
  
Violet rays seeped though the tiny openings in the demonic  
mass, and then the demons flew in al directions. inuyasha stood in the  
center, violet ki flaring and shimmering, blue wings fully open.  
  
You don't have the advantage anymore, little brother!" He   
grinned at Ryouga, "And I didn't have to use up all my energy to  
change!"  
  
"Alright!" Rypuga smiled, "Let's get there as fast as possible!  
Shi shi hoskou dan!" He opened up a path between the demons.  
  
The three Furies ran on the path, with Kagome following on her  
bike, Shippou clinging to her blouse and Kaede on horseback. The demons  
followed.  
  
Noticing this, Ryouga smirked. It would be easier to dispatch  
of these demons in the fortress courtyrad than in the forest.  
  
**************************  
  
Hayate sniffed Hien's body, then gazed into the demon hunter's  
green eyes.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru said, "This is the  
moment you have been waiting for! Kill him!"  
  
Hien, on his part, had lost his fear. His mind had wandered to  
the golden eyes. He was wondering how his blood, that was already  
covering the fox's claws, would look on the snow white fur.  
  
But the idea of the pristine fur being staines crimson wasn't  
very attractive. He closed his eyes and sighed. He just hoped his  
death wasn't painful.  
  
"You're not afraid, are you?" Hayate asked softly.  
  
"Not really," Hien answered, opening his eyes. "Now that I'm  
like this, it seems like I've know you my whole life."  
  
"Perhaps." Hayate said. He took his paws off Hien's shoulder  
and allowed the demon hunter to sit up.  
  
"Why don't you kill him?" Sesshomaru was getting desperate.  
  
"Shut up!" Hayate snapped. "This is between Kusunoki and I!"  
  
"He's right." Hien groaned, taking a look on the wounds on his  
shoulder. "Why don't you kill me?"  
  
"Don't worry..." Hayate told the demon hunter, "I will do it.  
I just want to talk to you before I do." He licked the blood of his  
claws.  
  
"That's very considerate on your part." Hien crossed his arms,  
and eyes the fox demon, looking for an opportunity to escape. "Let's  
talk."  
  
"Hoshi!" Hayate called "Get everyone out. Make sure no one  
leaves or enters the room until I say so!"  
  
Hoshi saluted and ordered the demons out. Sesshomaru and Jaken  
stood were they where.  
  
"I said everyone!" Hayate bared his fangs and growled, fur  
bristling.  
  
"I'm starting to doubt your desire to kill him." Sesshomaru  
said and smirked, "I think that with this little duel you're starting  
to grow fond of him." He pulled out his sword and pressed it against  
Hien's throat. "Well? What do you say, human. Do I kill you now?"  
  
"Do what you want," Hien sais, pushing the sword away "All this  
arguing over me, is starting to make me wish I was dead."  
  
"You're no fun." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He turned and  
walked out. "Let's go Jaken."  
  
Both demon hunter and demon watched the door until it slid  
close. Hien sighed and turned to Hayate.  
  
"For a moment I thought he was going to cut off my head." Hien  
shook his head. "How did someone like you end up with someone like  
him?"  
  
"Circumstances." Hayate answered. He sat down and started   
brushing his fur with his paws, forgetting about Hien for a moment.  
  
Hien just watched. Somehow, it felt natural to be sitting  
next to the demon that had been trying to kill him and he had been  
hunting.  
  
Hayate finished his grooming with the tip of his tail, then  
looked at Hien, cocking his head.  
  
"Why are you stalling my death?" Hien broke the silence.  
  
"When I finally had you where I wanted, I realized I couldn't  
kill you." Hayate answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am certain that you are the same Kusunoki Hien I locked in  
the portal, only younger. But you don't remember me, so that means  
that you must be some sort of time traveller. If I kill you now, I  
would have never met you and you wouldn't have warned me about my   
destruction." He placed a paw on Hien's chest, "Then, there's the  
fact that inside your body is a piece of the jewel, that I will never  
be able to get unless you give it to me willingly. If I kill you, I  
loose it."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Hien interrupted, "How did you..."  
  
"I can smell it in you." Hayate smiled, "Which brings me to  
my last reason. Your scent and the look in your eyes are exactly the  
same as those of someone I knew as a cub."  
  
"I see..." Hien finally said. He looked down. Now he knew why  
Hayate was so familiar, why everything seemed to be alright. "So what   
are you going to do? Kaede-san and the Furies are fighting their way   
in. At this rate, they'll be here in twenty minutes." He shook his head   
and looked into the fox's golden eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hayate asked.  
  
"What' you,ve said..." Hien whispered. "Everything makes sense  
now..." He shook his head and smiled, "You're him... you're the  
phantom that stayed by my side until the day my village was attacked...  
when Mother hid me, you must have followed me and we both ended up in  
this era, but in different places... no wonder it feels so right!" He  
started laughing and wrapped his arms around Hayate's neck.  
  
"So you've figured it out." Hayate said, "You and I were one  
being when we were born. When I realized it a few moments ago, I knew  
that if I killed you I would be killing a part of myself."  
  
Hien buried his face in the groomed fur and shivered. "I  
remember when we were separated with the shard of the jewel, the one  
that is inside my body. And it was painful... it still is." He said  
softly. "I still wonde why Mother did it."  
  
"Have you ever met our father?" Hayate asked and felt Hien  
shake his head, " I have. A full-blooded fox-demon. Proud of us,and  
maddly in love with our mother." He rubbed his muzzle against Hien's  
neck. "But most humans ara paranoic. That's why you grew up to become  
a demon hunter. Maybe Mother was afraid of the hunters coming after  
us."  
  
"So now we are two full-blooded creatures, instead of one  
half-breed." Hien said. "What should we do? I can stop the Furies, but  
Sesshomaru will try to kill you when he finds out."  
  
"He's been looking for an excuse to kill me and take over since  
the first day he offered his help." Hayate laughed softly, then sighed.  
  
"Neither of us has to die." Hien smile and broke the embrace.  
He closed his eyes and extended his hands, palms up. A silver aura  
covered his body.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hayate asked, alarmed. "You're not  
going to-"  
  
"The jewel's the only thing that's keeping us apart." Hien  
said softly, "If i take it out of my body, we'll be able to become   
one." He smiled, "This way, we'll cease two exist as two, and it could  
be said that we 'killed' each other."  
  
He gasped when the aura became a solid light his body and  
blinded them.  
  
"HIEN!!!"  
  
************************  
  
The three Furies snapped their heads in the general direction  
Hien ahd been taken.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha answered. "It felt as if two beings  
had died."  
  
"Dead..." Kaede repeated standing next to Ryouga, "Hien?"  
  
"It wasn't clear." Ryouga replied. "It was more like they died  
giving birth to a new being..."  
  
They were standing in the courtyard, which was littered with  
the corpses of the demons that had attacked them. They started running   
into the building but Sesshomaru stepped in front of them.  
  
"Hayate thought he could take care of you." The dog-demon  
smirked, "And it looks like his whole army was destroyed by a bunch of  
humans and half-breeds."  
  
"And what makes you think you'll fare any better?" Inuyasha  
bared his fangs.  
  
"Because I'll kill Hayate after he kills the demon hunter."  
Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, "In the meantime, I think I'll   
entertain myself with the human females." He ran towards Kagome.  
  
"Kaede! Kagome!Get out of here! Go back to the temple!" Ryouga  
called as he pulled Inuyasha to step between Sesshomaru and the women.  
"Lum! Get inside!"  
  
Lum flew above Sesshomaru's head, beyond his reach and into a  
hallway. Inuyasha deflected Sesshomaru's thrust with Tetsusaiga, then   
flapped his wings to throw him off balance.  
  
"You go with Lum." He said to Ryouga, "This is between  
Sesshomaru and I."  
  
Ryouga nodded and ran towards Lum, pulling Shippou with him.  
  
They finally reached a room whose entrance was guarded by  
Hoshi. Lum grabbed him from the meck and pressed him against a column.  
  
"Alright you little bastard." She growled as electricity  
gathered in her free hand, "Is this the room where hien and Hayate  
are?"  
  
Hoshi nodded nervously, glancing at the door, "But I was  
ordered not to let anyone in..."  
  
"And what would you do to stop us?" Ryouga asked.  
  
The door slid open and they turned to find a young man  
standing there.  
  
"They're dead." The man stated. He was a bit taller than Hien,  
and was wearling the same clothes, but he had long blue tinted silver  
hair and golden-green eyes. His pointed ears has black tips, just like  
his long, bushy, white tail. Under his left eye, he had a pair of  
triangle-shaped facemarks, like Hayate's.  
  
"Lord Hayate?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Hien?" Ryouga blinked.  
  
"Is that you?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
The young man nodded and gave them a wide grin. "Can you  
believe the two of us were actually one?"  
  
Lum couln't believe what she was hearing. She dropped Hoshi  
and grabbed the young man's collar.  
  
"What have you done to Hien!?" She demanded, her fangs bare.  
  
"Calm down! It's me!" The young man raised his hands. "This is  
just my real shape! I'm Hien... and Hayate."  
  
"Explain yourself!" Lum released him but she still kept an  
attack ready.  
  
Hoshi flitted around the stranger, "You smell like the two of   
them."  
  
"Well," The young man started, "Remember the piece of the jewel  
inside my body?"  
  
"What has that got to do with this?" Lum asked, while Ryouga  
nodded.  
  
"A lot." The young man continued." I was born a half-demon,  
like Inuyasha. But my human self and my demonic self were separated  
by using that shard of the Jewel. Those two selves became the creatures   
that you knew as Hien and Hayate. So now that we met again, we decided  
to become one again." He extended his fist towards Ryouga. "We don't   
need this anymore. Give it to Kagome."  
  
Ryouga took the shard from Hien's hand. "It is you." He  
acknowledged, "What are you planning to do now?"  
  
"I'll call off Hayate's troops." Hien smiled, "but not in this  
form." His body changed until he was an exact copy of Hayate, "The  
advantage of having lived as two completely separate entities, is that  
now that I'm whole, I can choose any of my three forms." The fox smiled  
the same way Hien usually did. "Sesshomaru will try to kill me and  
take over. With Inuyasha's sword and the Shikon Jewel in his power, and  
with us out of the way he can become even more dangerous than I." He  
walked over to where Hoshi was and licked the bat-demon's face. "Get  
those still inside the fortress and tell them to go to the courtyard.  
But no matter what happens, they are not to interfere."  
  
Hoshi nodded and flew depper into the fortress.  
  
"Let's go!" The fox led the way.  
  
***********************************************************************  
01/July/2002  
  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryou Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami  
Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
axbb@hotmail.com  
I'm still trying to figure out when did Ryouga stopped being the main  
character of this story, and Hien took over. I guess that the problem  
with original characters, their creator either likes them or hates them,   
and they take over the spotlight.  
  
Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Final chapter: Inuyasha and Hayate fight Sesshomaru, and Hien's fate. 


	12. 12 Present and Future Hien

This is an Inu-Yasha/Ranma1/2/Urusei Yatsura crossover which  
occurs during the Warring States Period, whenever that was. All  
characters in this chapter property of Rumiko Takahashi, except for  
Hoshi, Hayate and Hien Kusunoki, which were created by me.  
  
Special thanks to Stranger for sticking around!  
  
Lords of Chaos Chapter 12  
PRESENT AND FUTURE HIEN  
  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he easily dodged another one of   
Sesshomaru's blows while he sliced the arm of a demon. Out of the  
corner of his eye, he saw Jaken prepare the Staff of Heads for a fire  
blast.  
  
"You never play fair, do you?" He asked.  
  
"I play to win." Sesshomaru answered and ripped the edge of one  
of Inuyasha's wings with his claws.  
  
Inuyasha hissed when he felt the acid of his brother's slash  
eat through the membrane.  
  
They jumped away from each other, wanting to get out of the  
way of the fire blast they both felt coming.  
  
"STOP!" A voice commanded.  
  
The demons stopped their attack when they heard their master's  
order.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to find Hayate sitting on the  
main entrance, Hoshi perched on his head. He was flanked by Ryouga and  
Lum, who wore demonic looks on their faces.  
  
"Hien...?" Kaede asked softly, afraid of the answer.  
  
Lum shook her head and Kaede fell on her knees, eyes full of   
tears.  
  
"He's dead." Hayate said coldly.  
  
"Looks like he gave you quite a fight." Sesshomaru smiled,  
noticing a bleeding cut on the fox's shoulder.  
  
"BASTARD!" Kaede screamed. She was about to release an arrow at  
the fox but she stopped. Hayate's eyes looked different. They shone   
exactly the same way as Hien's.  
  
Sesshomaru also noticed something different. Why was the fox-  
demon acting so calm, with two of his sworn enemies standing next to  
him? He quietly signalled Jaken to attack the old woman.  
  
"If Kusunoki is dead," Sesshomaru said, carefully watching  
Hayate's reaction. "Then you won't mind if I kill his woman!"  
  
Kaede screamed when the fire enveloped her. She then realized  
that though the heat was unbearable, it did not burn her. She saw  
Hayate standing in front of her, his body emitting a flaring green  
aura that shielded them from the fire blast.  
  
"ICE FOX STRIKE!" Hayate screamed.  
  
The flaring ki became an energy beam that shot through the  
fire, and struck the Staff of Heads with an explosion, knocking it  
off Jaken's hands.  
  
"Lord Hayate!" Hoshi flew to his master, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hoshi." Hayate answered and turned to the old  
priestess, "Kaede-San?"  
  
"You killed Hien and now you protect me?" Kaede spat. "What  
are you scheeming?"  
  
Hayate blinked in confusion, then turned to Ryouga.  
  
"We will not interfere, Hien." The winged boy said. "Now that  
Sesshomaru attacked Kaede-san, this fight is between the two of you."  
  
"He called you 'Hien'?" Kaede asked the demon.  
  
"It's too long a story..." Hayate sighed.  
  
"So that's what happened!" Sesshomaru walked towards the  
priestess and the fox-demon, "The demon-hunter became a demon." He  
laughed. "The most respected and feared demon of this land is nothing  
more than a halfling, just like my mongrel brother." He laughed harder  
and changed into a huge dog. "What a joke. It will just be easier to  
kill you."  
  
The demons started murmuring amongst themselves, shocked by  
what Sesshomaru had said.  
  
"Is it true, master?" A winged demon gathered enough courage to  
ask. "You and the demon-hunter are one?"  
  
"It's true, Miki." Hayate answered, changing into his hybrid  
form. He smiled at the demon called Miki. "Funny, isn't it? Each one  
of my halves was trying to kill the other."  
  
"Well," Miki said with a smiled, "They do say opposites  
attract." Miki laughed at his own joke, then turned to Sesshomaru  
with a murderous look. "It doesn't matter if Lord Hayate is a demon,  
a human or a halfling. We will protect him and his mate with our  
lives."  
  
"Mate?" The priestess and the hybrid said at the same time,  
looking at each other.  
  
The other demons growled in agreement with Miki, and stepped  
between Hayate and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Have you lost you pride?!" Sesshomaru screamed at the demons,  
"You will obey a half-breed?"  
  
"We will not allow you to insult our Lord." Another demon  
growled.  
  
"They are not servants, Sesshomaru." Hayate explained, "They  
are here because they want to. That's what you fail to see." He walked  
over to the demons. "Miki, take care of Hoshi and Kaede-san. I'll  
handle Sesshomaru."  
  
"But, sir..." Miki started to protest, "You're hurt!"  
  
"Go to a safe distance." Hayate ordered.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Jaken was preparing to use the Staff of Heads  
again, so he flew over there.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" He said, yanking the  
staff off Jaken's hands.  
  
"Well... I... You see..." Jaken stammered.  
  
"NO ONE is to interfere." Ryouga said, picking Jaken by the  
neck. "Not you, not us, nor Hayate's followers. Understood?"  
  
Jaken nodded before being dropped hard on the floor.  
  
Hayate started circling the dog-demon, his body glowing a faint  
green with ki.  
  
"I may not be the best demon-hunter in the world," Hayate  
started, "but this is my territory, and I will stop you from getting  
the Jewel."  
  
"You think a half-breed like you can stop me?" Sesshomaru  
laughed, "It's even funnier than the fact that you're one."  
  
Hayate growled softly and ran towards Sesshomaru. The dog  
demon tried to crush the hunter under his paws.  
  
Hayate shifted to his fox shape and avoided the attacks. He  
skidded to a halt and bit deeply into the back of Sesshomaru's front  
paw.  
  
Noticing that Hayate was holding hard and wasn't going to let  
go, despite all the shaking he did, Sesshomaru slammed the fox against  
the fortress' brick wall, the impact forcing Hayate to release his  
hold.  
  
"Crushing you like this isn't fun." Sesshomaru smirked and  
changed back to his humanoid form. "Slicing you will be more fun." He  
walked towards the fox, sword in hand.  
  
"You're right..." Hayate groaned, standing up, "This is no  
fun." He shifted to his human form and unsheathed one sword. "We  
should slice each other up." He reached into the right sleeve of his   
shirt. "But I'm not in the mood for it right now."  
  
"What are you planning? Throwing knives?" Sesshomaru smiled,  
although he was surprised that the demon hunter could still stand.  
"You think a simple ninja trick would scare me?"  
  
"No." Hien shook his head. "A throwing knife wouldn't penetrate  
your armor..." He pulled out his gun and fired.  
  
Sesshomaru was thrown back by the shot that shattered the  
right side of his chest armor. Hien closed in and aimed the gun at  
Sesshomaru's head.  
  
"What are you thinking, Hien?" Kaede whispered.  
  
"His eyes..." Ryouga said, "Something's wrong with them."  
  
"I've never seen him like that..." Kaede continued, "So cold...  
so ruthless.."  
  
"It's been too long... he doesn't know how to control his  
demonic nature." Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga,  
ready to use it.  
  
Hien's eyes narrowed. He shook his head, locked the safety of   
his gun and threw it at Ryouga, who caught it and handed it to Kaede.  
  
"Killing you right now would have ended all my problems." Hien  
smiled, his eyes returning to normal, "But it wouldn't have been   
honorable. It would have lowered me to your level."  
  
Sesshomaru kicked Hien's legs, dropping him, then he jumped on  
the demon hunter, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Good thing I don't believe in human honor!" His claws grew  
long and black stripes appeared on his arm. "You allowed me to live,  
now you'll pay for that mistake!" He dug his claws into Hien's   
wounded shoulder and slowly dragged down, making the gash longer.  
  
Hien screamed in pain as the poison ate through his flesh and  
ran into his bloodstream.  
  
"HIEN!" Kaede screamed, tears building in her eyes.  
  
Hien gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He was losing  
consciusness, but he wouldn't allow it. His only clear thought at the  
moment was to blast the dog-demon away from him.  
  
He shifted to his half-breed body, were he would have better  
control of his Ki.  
  
"Scream!" He heard Sesshomaru order him.  
  
He gasped when Sesshomaru dug his right claw into his left  
shoulder.  
  
"Lord Hayate..." Miki whispered, his heart in conflict between  
obeying his master or saving him.  
  
"Please, hold on..." Hoshi was openly crying in Lum's arms.  
  
Hien's breathing became ragged as the poison started working  
in his system and his hold on consciousness was slipping, yet he  
wasn't about to give up. His mind was on concentrating as much  
spiritual energy as possible to create his biggest blast ever.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed the green glow covering the hunter's body.  
He was enjoying watching the hunter suffer, but it was time to finish  
him before something else happened. He shifted to his demonic form and  
licked his lips, imagining the hunter's blood filling his mouth.  
  
'Kaede-san, forgive me...' Hien thought, 'I might not survive  
this...'  
  
His eyes snapped open and he glared at the giant dog.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The hunter's eyes had turned into  
a pair of green orbs that leaked raw energy.  
  
"You're crazy!" He growled, "Commiting suicide instead of  
fighting!"  
  
"Dead or not, I'll release this energy." Hien groaned and  
managed to smile, "So no matter what happens... I win."  
  
Hien's Ki flared suddenly. Sesshomaru released him and backed  
away. Hien stood slowly, blood dripping from his shoulders but  
evaporating quickly.  
  
"ICE FOX STRIKE!"  
  
"NO!" Kaede cried as Inuyasha embraced her and covered  
themselves with his wings.  
  
Lum did the same with Kagome, Shippo and Hoshi, pastel colored,  
feathered wings sprouting from her back.  
  
"Get back!" Ryouga ordered Miki and the other demons. He  
turned in time to see a column of energy fall on Hien and explode.  
  
****************************  
  
The dust settled down. Miki looked around what was left of the  
fortress' garden. Though some demons had lost their footing, everyone   
seemed alright.  
  
Kaede's attention was on the crater. Inuyasha released her and   
she fearfully walked to the edge.  
  
Hien lay in the center of the crater. His body was battered,  
broken and bloody. But he was still breathing. Lum landed inside and  
carefully picked Hien to slowly set him on Kaede's lap.  
  
"He's barely alive." She said.  
  
"K-kaede-san...?" Hien groaned. One eye cracked open and  
focused on her, "Sesshomaru... I-is he... did I..."  
  
Miki looked around again, "Looks like the coward turned tail  
and ran. There's no sign of him and that runt."  
  
"He... won't bother us... anymore..." Hien smiled weakly.  
  
He gasped as he tried to move.  
  
"Lord Hayate..." Hoshi stood next to him, still crying.  
  
"Hoshi..." Hien fought the pain to ruffle the little demon's  
fur. "Don't worry... Miki will take... good care of you."  
  
Hoshi sniffled and buried his face in Hien's shirt.  
  
"Kaede-san." The hunter reached up to touch her face. "I-I'm  
sorry. I... would have loved to stay forever this time."  
  
Hien's eye glazed and he closed it. His head fell to his side  
as he lost consciousness.  
  
"Hien..." Kaede's eyes filed with tears.  
  
"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed, "You'll pay for  
this! I swear it!"  
  
"He's still alive." Ryouga said softly, "But he'll die if he  
stays in this time."  
  
"Isn't moving him a bit risky?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lum pulled a large hypodermic needle, with a thick purple  
liquid, out of her tiger-stripped top and stuck it in Hien's arm,  
emptying it's contents.  
  
"This should stabilize him." She said.  
  
"It won't have a negative reaction, will it?" Ryouga asked. He  
knew that the technology from her planet had unexpected results on  
humans.  
  
"He's a half-demon." She answered, "And Earth demons are just  
like space demons."  
  
"But we have to hurry," Ryouga said. "We don't have much time."  
  
"You're taking him to your time?" Kaede asked, hope building  
in her heart.  
  
"It looks like it." Inuysha grabbed the old woman, "And you're  
coming with us."  
  
****************************  
  
It had been a week since Hien had been interned in the hospital.  
Kaede han't seen much of Kagome's time, just a lot of houses that  
were stacked over each other and those fast, horseless carriages  
made of metal. People always seemed to be in a hurry to get  
somewhere, even Kagome who was running to classes or exams.  
  
The white sterility and impersonality of the hospital made  
her nervous, and made her wish she could just leave the place and go  
back to her time. But this place was essencial to Hien's survival  
and that knowledge gave her the strenght to stay by his side.  
  
The doctors didn't knew how to neutralize the poison, so they  
just treated the symptons as they appeared, hoping it was enough  
to keep him alive, until the poison was out of his system.  
  
He was now out of danger and recovering quickly. It was hoped  
that in two more days he would wake.  
  
After a while, Kaede walked out of the room and into a hallway,  
where the opposite wall was a window that overlooked a small garden.  
  
She heard footsteps and turned to look down the hallway to  
see a robed figure walk towards her. His face was shadowed by a hood,  
so Kaede couldn't see his eyes.  
  
The figure stopped by the door of Hien's room and looked  
inside.  
  
"That was pretty reckless on my part." The figure said,   
"Right now I can think of many ways I could have reacted... but at that  
time I could only think of getting Sesshomaru off our backs."  
  
"Who are you?" Kaede asked warily.  
  
She gasped when the figure pulled back the hood and smiled at  
her.  
  
************************  
  
Kagome opened the door of the shrine that housed Bone-Eater's  
Well. Inuyasha stood next to her carrying a backpack that weighed as  
much as Ryouga's full equipment.  
  
Ryouga and Lum stood facing them. Their bodies and their  
senses were back to normal, now that tha Furies had retreated into the   
deepest recesesses of their minds, waiting for the time they were  
needed again.  
  
Ryouga smiled. Of course, that wasn't going to stop Alecto from  
showing up once in awhile to freak Ranma out.  
  
"Are you sure you will be okay?" He asked his cousin, "You  
won't need any help?"  
  
"I'll be alright," Kagome answered, "We can handle the jewel  
search ourselves."  
  
Ryouga nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "Take care of her."  
  
"I will," Inuyasha nodded and walked into the shrine.  
  
"What about you, Ryuoga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'll go with Lum to Tomobiki. From there it's a short walk to  
Nerima." Ryouga raised a fist and clenched it. "Then I'll beat the crap  
out of Ranma!"  
  
"I dunno..." Kagome seemed thoughtful, "You're strong, but he   
seems sneaky."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called from inside the shrine "Hurry up!  
We have to clean up before the Old Witch gets back!"  
  
"Well," Kagome said, "This is it." She hugged Ryouga, "See you  
around, then?"  
  
"I might show up someday." Ryouga smiled. He reached into his  
pocket and pulled a Shikon shard. "This belonged to Hien. Before he  
fought Sesshomaru, he asked me to give it to you."  
  
"Hien..." Kagome looked at the shard. "I wonder if he and  
Hayate will be alright."  
  
"They're one now." Inuyasha said from inside the shrine, "And  
the Old Witch's with him. You know he'll do anything for her, so he'll  
recover fast. Now let's go!"  
  
With a final smile, Kagome walked into the shrine.  
  
Ryouga watched the door close and turned to Lum. "Lead the  
way!" He smiled.  
  
"Hmmm..." Lum was thoughtful, "How do I get to Tomobiki from  
here?"  
  
"You mean you didn't see how you got here?" Ryouga teardropped.  
  
"I came here at midnight," Lum answered, "It was dark." She  
pulled an alien compass from her bra, which started to point at three  
diferent directions.  
  
Ryouga sighed and started walking. "We might as well start  
asking for directions."  
  
***************************  
  
"H-hien?" Kaede asked.  
  
The man standing in front of her had blue hair and clear, green  
eyes. His clothes covered by the robe.  
  
"As beautiful as ever, Kaede-san." Hien said.  
  
"Stop it!" Kaede blushed, pretty sure that this man was Hien,  
"I'm fifty-seven years old."  
  
"I know," Hien smiled, "That doesn't mean you're not beautiful."  
  
"You haven't aged much." Kaede reached to touch his face, "You  
look like forty."  
  
"I'm Sixty-five actually, but I don't age much because of my  
demonic blood."  
  
"I see.." Kaede said softly. She looked away from Hien for a  
while. When she turned again to him, she was smiling. "It's good to  
see you again."  
  
"I've had enough of traveling through time... it kinda messes  
up with our lives. So I decided that I'll protect the village and  
Hayate's valley. I owe him that much." Hien smiled, "So I'm going  
back with you for good."  
  
"Dad?" A ten year old girl with blue-streaked, black hair and  
green eyes looked shyly around the corridor's corner.  
  
"Eiya?" Kaede said, looking at the girl.  
  
"Momma?" The girl's eyes widened and stepped into view. She  
was also wearing a robe, but Kaede could guess that underneath, she  
was wearing clothes similar to Hien's, and hiding a pair of short  
swords and a bandolier of throwing knives.  
  
"Momma!" The girl ran and hugged Kaede.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Kaede asked hien.  
  
"With my parents." The demon-hunter answered. "Mother found her  
near Inuyasha forest and took care of her. Must have happened after  
Hayate sent me through that time portal he sealed."  
  
"She disapeared when she was five." Kaede answered, then  
looked at the girl. "How many times did I tell you not to go near  
Bone-Eater's well? You're just as stubborn as your father."  
  
"Don't be hard on her Kaede." Hien said, "My parents taught  
her well." He took Eiya and settled her on his soulders. "They didn't  
seem surprised of our situation."  
  
"Grampa Shinden can travel through time, too." Eiya explained.  
  
"He can?" Hien was surprised, "That explains what that Tengu  
in Kyoto told me... among other things..." He looked at Kaede and   
offered her his hand. "Shall we go home now?"  
  
Kaede looked at the door of the hospital room and walked there.  
  
"Wait for me at the temple." She spoke, "I just have to say   
goodbye."  
  
"Take your time," Hien nodded, "After all, it did help with  
my recovery."  
  
Kaede walked into the room and closed the door. She sat on the  
bed and stroked the unconscious young man's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," She started, "I would've  
loved to be here when you woke up. Don't worry, we'll meet again, but  
I don't want to spoil the surprise." She smiled and kissed his  
forehead. "See you around, Hien. And take care."  
  
Hien's hand twitched but Kaede took no notice. She just stood  
and left the room.  
  
"Until next time, Kaede-san..." He whispered inaudibly when  
the door closed. "Thanks for everything..." And a smiled crossed his  
lips.  
  
FIN  
***********************************************************************  
03/July/2002  
  
yay! I finally finished. I was wondering if people were still  
interested in this fic, and a couple of weeks ago, I was asked about  
it on Messenger. I hope the ending wasn't too sweet, or fluff, or  
whatever.  
  
Just in case anyone's interested, I'm working on other fics featuring  
half-breed Hien, including how he threw himself into the time portal  
that he sealed (And how he married Kaede).  
  
Well, hope enjoyed it. It was fun writing this.   
  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryou Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami  
Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
axbb@hotmail.com 


End file.
